Who Knew It Would Be You
by meryg
Summary: Set around season 5, a forced marriage AU. I've always wanted one of those between these two. Ruzek/Upton. Don't like the ship, don't read it. If you do, please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

Hailey took a seat at her kitchen table, shaking her head once.

-Are you sure you want to go? – she asked her husband one more time, letting a sigh out.

-It's Kevin's birthday. -her husband answered while he grabbed one of his only suit jackets. Tonight's dinner was slightly fancier than usual, because Vanessa, Kevin's sister had insisted on throwing him a party at a restaurant, renting the entire place for her brother.

-I know, but maybe you can go alone. – Hailey tried once more, knowing that her colleague wouldn't like her not going.

-Do you not feel ok? Is it the baby? -He asked her taking a step towards his wife.

Hailey raised her eyes towards Adam Ruzek, her husband of now two years, and she shook her head once more. She looked down at her sixteen weeks belly and added. – No, the baby is fine. I'm fine. Let's go. – she assured him, getting up from the chair.

The petite detective was wearing a black jumpsuit and she added a jean jacket, considering the night breeze of the summer. She looked up at her husband and followed him out the door towards his car.

* * *

While she got in the car, she remembered that their two-year marriage hadn't had the best beginning. After sleeping together for not more than two months, Hailey had found that she was pregnant, and the news had hit both of them hard. Neither of the two was ready to be a parent, but Adam had insisted on marrying Hailey, implying that he didn't want his kid to grow up in separate homes like he had.

Thinking back, she knew she should have said no, that she should have insisted that they didn't knew each other enough. That a baby wouldn't simply made them love each other.

But she had been alone and scared and bringing a baby to this world wasn't in her plans. So, she had agreed to a quick wedding, with unexpected support of their colleagues. Even Kim Burgess had shown up to support them, and the biggest shock was that she seemed happy that Adam had moved on.

Hailey adjusted her jean jacket around her, feeling the breeze enter through Adam's open window. – You cold? – he asked her, but Hailey shook her head, knowing that it was the memories what caused her chills.

She had lost the baby a few weeks after the wedding, and she had never really gotten rid of the feeling that it had been her fault. Adam had promised her more than once that there was no one to blame, but she had only withdrawn more from reality after hearing him.

Their home had turned into a hostile environment for both of them and working together hadn't helped their marriage. Both had kept their professionalism, but it was noticeable to their colleagues that the situation wasn't easy.

After more than year putting up with everything, Hailey had finally found the courage to ask him for divorce. But one drunken night had changed everything for them, once more. Pregnant again, Hailey had decided that maybe this was fate giving them another chance. But four months into her pregnancy, she wasn't sure Adam agreed with her.

He hadn't left her, yes, but they barely spoke, and Hailey was reconsidering her decision to stay married to him. Maybe love just wasn't in the cards for them.

* * *

-I hear Jay is bringing his new girlfriend. -Hailey told him while he parked the car near the restaurant.

-Have you met her? – Adam asked her turning off the car and opening his door. – Hold on, let me open the door for you. -

-I'm pregnant, not sick. – she told him, trying to smile for him, which earned him a glare from her husband.

-Just trying to take care of you.-

-I know. Thank you. – she said getting out of the car-

Hailey looked up to him, and against all odds, Adam offered her his hand to walk.

She didn't know what kind of behavior this was, but it wasn't usual of him. Which didn't mean it was unwanted by her.

The blonde took her husband's hand with her own and started to walk with him towards the restaurant.

-Hailey! Adam! -they heard someone call for them from behind, and they both turned around to find Jay and his new girlfriend, Samantha, with him.

The Ruzek's smiled at their colleague, before Jay spoke again. – Guys, this is Sam Montgomery. Sam, these are Hailey Upton, my partner, and Adam Ruzek, my colleague for more years that I want to admit. –

-Nice to meet you Sam. – Hailey said shaking the woman's hand. Adam did the same after that.

-It's a pleasure. – the brunette said, and when she smiled, Hailey was remembered of Erin Linday's own smile. And maybe Halstead had a type.

She turned to look at her husband and when she crossed looks with him she knew he was thinking the same thing, which made both of them giggle.

-You two seem happy tonight. -Jay added, grabbing Samantha's hand while they entered the place.

-I think we are. – Adam answered before his wife could, and she kept her smile on her face. She would enjoy a rare fun night with him and their friends, not even thinking about what the next day could bring.

* * *

-I don't know, she just got in her head that she wanted this place for my birthday celebration. She wanted nothing to do with Molly's or anything like it. – Kevin explained to his team members who were all standing in a round having drinks.- Maybe Buffalo people are putting ideas in her mind. But as long as she doesn't become a Cowboy's fan, I'm fine with it. –

Hailey shook her head, sipping her soda, while her colleagues laughed.

-You need a refill? – Hank asked her, standing next to her.

Hailey nodded, walking to the bar with her boss. – How is the baby treating you, Hailey? –

-We're both fine, Hank. -she assured him, knowing that he and the rest of team still worried about her. They knew how hard it had been for her last time. - It won't happen again. -

-As long as you're healthy. -her boss said with his rough voice.

-I am. -she ordered another soda from the bartender and turned back to look at the group. - Soon I'll be tied up to desk duty. –

-Trudy will be lucky to have you. -Hank promised her.

-I don't believe that for a second. - Hailey laughed shaking her head.

-Well, as long as it's for your safety, I'm sure she'll agree. – Hank added looking up to see that Adam approached them from a distance. - Has he been treating you nicely? –

-We're trying Hank. We're both trying. – she assured him, not completely sure that was true, but at least for tonight, it seemed it was.

Hailey looked away to find that Adam had been approached by Kim and they were sharing a conversation in the middle of the restaurant. She saw her husband's troubled face and she knew they were not having a pleasant conversation. Hailey took her drink and took a sip, looking back at Hank.

-I'm considering bringing in a new person while you're on desk duty and maternity leave. –

-Do you have anyone in mind? –

-Antonio suggested someone, and I agree with him. But I want to have a talk with you and Jay, considering she'll be filling in for you. – Hank explained to her, and she nodded.

-That's good. Who is it? –

-Melanie Williamson. –

-I don't know her, but I'll gladly talk to her. - Hailey assured him, but she saw the look change on Hank's face. -What? -

-After the baby is born… we'll need to talk to see if you want back in Intelligence.

-Hank… of course I want to come back. – Hailey told him, not knowing where he was coming from.

-We'll talk after the baby is born. But I hope to God that you do want to come back. -

-Why is that? – Hailey asked him, curious.

-Because I don't want to think about this team without you. -he sincerely told her, and Hailey smiled at her boss. He might seem hard on the outside, but Hank Voight took care of his own.

-I'll be back, don't worry. – she promised him, before putting her glass on the bar. – Excuse me for a minute, I'm going to the bathroom. – she said before heading towards the back room.

Hailey put some water on her face after using the toilet, and she looked up when the bathroom door opened. Kim walked in, with a colleague from the 21st and both girls waved at Hailey. The blonde girl headed towards one of the stalls, while Kim approached Upton.

The brunette looked amazing in a red blouse, with some skinny pants that highlighted her figure. – How are you Hailey? I've barely seen you tonight. –

-Good, good. I just have to pee really often. – Hailey admitted. The two women had kept a good relationship, both at the precinct and out of it, and the blonde appreciated that.

-The downside of the little nugget. – Kim told her smiling, referring to the baby. –

-I know. - Hailey smiled. – You doing ok? –

-Yeah... yeah. I'm good. –

Hailey couldn't force Kim to tell her if there was something wrong with Adam, but she could try. – And with Adam? –

-Adam? Oh yeah. We just have a disagreement over an old case. Don't sweat it. – Kim told her, and even if Hailey didn't believe her, she had to accept her words.

-Ok... I'll see you out there then. – Hailey smiled once more, before joining the party again.

-Hey! – she heard Adam call for her.

-Hey. – she said, putting one of her hands over her belly.

-I kinda lost you there for a minute. –

-Bathroom break. – she said tapping her belly twice.

-Are you feeling fine? – with the last miscarriage, he had felt he wasn't careful enough with her which cause him to be like this with this new pregnancy.

-Yes. If I feel there is anything wrong, I will tell you. – she assured him.

\- You want another drink? – Adam asked her, and Hailey shook her head. – Food? –

\- Yeah, let's find our places. – she told him, but before she could take another step, Adam grabbed her hand and started walking with her.

She followed him in silence, surprised at his behavior. He hadn't been this nice to her in a long time.

-Everything ok with Kim? -she dared asked him, after they found their places and the people started joining them.

-Yeah, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. -he said, without wanting to ruin their night talking about his former fiancée.

-Ok. Aren't you going to your sister's tomorrow? –

-I told her I would go next Sunday. I have an undercover op tomorrow afternoon, so we can have breakfast together. -he explained to her.

-Talking about work at my party? Shame, Ruz! – Kevin said taking a seat a couple of places from them. –

-Sorry man, I'll stop. – Adam told him raising his hands.

-How's my future godson treating you Hales? – Kevin asked her, while Vanesa and Jordan took a seat next to him.

-He or she – Hailey clarified – is fine. – she smiled at Atwater and he raised his glass to her.

-To she or him… so that little person is filling my next birthday with laughter. – he said clicking his glass with Adam's.

Both she and Adam nodded, raising their glasses to. – Happy birthday Kevin. – she said with a smile, while she caressed her belly with her other hand.

* * *

A couple of hours later, she and Adam entered their house, and Hailey took of her heels after taking a step into the house. – Oh, I've been waiting to do all night. –

She was expecting a sarcastic response from Adam, but she received silence while he headed towards the kitchen.

She followed him there barefoot and kept her eyes on him. – You ok? –

-Fine. – he said, staying silent after that. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it, before taking a sip.

-I thought… -she said confused.

-You thought what? –

-Tonight was nice. – she told him, keeping her blue eyes on him. She didn't understand this change of behavior either.

-Isn't it what you wanted? – he asked her, leaning against one of the counters.

-Excuse me? – this was familiar territory for them. Silent treatments and fighting was all they seemed good at.

-You said last week that the least I could do was pretend in front of people. That I could hate you in silence like you hated me, but that in front of other people the acting was necessary. -

Hailey could not believe what she was hearing. Did he really think that of her?

-Oh my God, I can't believe you're twisting my words so much! – she said raising her hands.

-Did you or did you not say that? -he asked her, putting his bottle on the breakfast counter.

-I was mad, Adam! My parents were arriving in two hours and you had arrived drunk from a night of partying. What did you expect? – she told him trying to keep her voice calm. She shook her head, retreating to the living room so she could head upstairs to her bedroom.

-Hailey! – he called after her.

-Leave me alone! – she said at last, and that seemed to stop him.

It was all a lie, like it always was with him. Nothing had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday Hailey headed to work on her own, without waiting for Adam to wake up.

Separate bedrooms had been a must since the first miscarriage, and even though Hailey felt it drew an even more profound wedge between them, she felt she had no choice at this point.

-Morning Upton. – Hank told her opening his door to invite her inside. – Jay will be here in a few minutes. Why don't you come in and meet Melanie? –

Hailey left her bag in her desk and waved at Kim who was in her desk. Antonio was inside with Hank, and Hailey smiled when she entered the office. – Hi. –

-Nice to meet you Detective Upton. –

-You too. Melanie, right? –

The woman nodded, sitting back in a chair. Antonio was leaning against the back of the office and Hank took back his chair behind the desk. Hailey took of her jacket and settled in the other chair.

-Congratulations. – Melanie told her, and Hailey smiled, nodding.

-Thank you. –

-She already met Kim and Antonio, and here comes Halstead. – Hank said while Antonio opened the door and called for Jay.

-Hey, morning. Sorry I'm late. – he said entering the office. – Hi, I'm Jay Halstead. –

-Nice to meet you. – Melanie said shaking his hand, before he took his place near Hank's chair.

-Like I said, Melanie already knew Antonio from a previous case and she met Kim this morning. –The team members nodded, and Hank spoke again. – Hailey, how far along are you? –

-Sixteen weeks. -she said nodding once. Behind them, Ruzek and Atwater had arrived at the bullpen from an undercover Op.

-Ok, the idea is that Hailey won't be tied up to desk duty until she has to. – Hailey smiled at her boss, happy that he was respecting her wishes. She knew she couldn't do risky operations anymore, as well as undercover operations, but she could do surveillance and investigations until at least her third trimester. – We're checking her pregnancy closely so we know when the time to send her home is. –

-So, who will I work with now? – Melanie asked, and Hailey looked back at her boss, but it was Jay who answered.

-You'll start going out with me and Hailey at first, but soon enough you'll be going out with just me. Partnership is not something easy to build, so we want to show you the ropes as soon as we can. We need to trust each other. Like Hailey and I do. -Jay explained her, and Melanie nodded.

-She'll run most operations from here, that's why Adam's been teaching her a lot of stuff about IT. –

-Adam? – Melanie asked confused.

-Adam Ruzek. He's partners with Kevin Atwater. -Antonio explained her.

-Oh, right. Yeah, I know him. –

-You know Ruz? -Jay asked her. -

-Yeah. – Melanie told them, but before anything else could be spoken, Hank got up.

-Let's introduce her to the rest of the team. And Hailey, could you make the boys rearrange the desks, so Melanie's is facing yours and Halstead? –

Upton nodded, getting up from the chair.

-Kevin Atwater, this is Melanie Williamson. She'll be helping us out while Hailey is pregnant. Temporary basis. – Hank clarified.

-Nice to meet you. –

-You too. – Melanie smiled at Atwater and looked back at Adam. – Adam, hey! –

-Oh, hey Melanie, how are you? – Adam said reaching out to shake her hand, but the police officer decided to hug him, what made the moment slightly awkward. Kim looked back at Hailey, who smiled, amused.

-Good, I didn't think I'd run into you here. –

-Yeah, it's been a while. How are you? –Adam felt his wife's eyes on him when he talked.

-I've been good. I was at Sexual Homicides for a year and then this chance came up. –

-That's good. I'm glad. – Adam said, and he finally pointed at Hailey. – You'll be helping us out while my wife gives birth. –

-Your wife? –Melanie asked confused turning back to look at Upton.

-Yes. – he said reaching out to grab Hailey's hand.

-I thought your last name was Upton. –

-It is. – Hailey said looking at the woman, sensing some animosity from her. The news had clearly taken her of guard.

-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. – Melanie added, blushing slightly.

-No worries. -Hailey assured looking back at her husband who seemed uncomfortable. -Kim, would you mind showing Melanie the locker rooms? –

-No problem. – Kim said leading the new police officer to the locker rooms.

-Kevin, Jay, can we move the desks so Melanie can have hers? –

Halstead nodded, and while they got to work, Hailey looked back at her husband. – Ex girlfriend? –

-Something like that. – he told her, letting a breath out. – I haven't seen her in years. –

-I didn't ask that. – she told him, grabbing her chair to take a seat in front of his desk. – You should finish teaching me that program about tracking cars. I think Jay and I will go out with Melanie after lunch. –

-Sure. -he said sitting in his own chair, and he saw from the corner of his eye how Hailey caressed her belly. – I hope I didn't upset you. Nothing is going to happen between her and me. –

Hailey nodded in silence, before they got to work.

* * *

After lunch, Jay had gotten a tip from an informant and they decided it was a good idea to bring Melanie along.

Hailey and the newest member of Intelligence were sitting in the SUV while they saw Jay talk to his guy.

-So… I'm really sorry about today. I had no idea, and I wasn't…-

-Relax, Williamson. – Hailey assured her, before sipping some of her tea. She looked back at the woman, adding. – There's nothing to worry about. –

-Good. It's just… He didn't seem like the type of guy that would ever settle down. – Melanie added, and even though Hailey didn't like her comment, she knew it was true. –

-No worries. – Hailey told her once more. – Have you met him long? –

-Kinda. He was there for me when my brother died. -Melanie explained, and she looked down for a moment. – He was hurt in a gang shooting. -the young woman looked back at Hailey. – He was a cop too. –

-I'm sorry to hear that. – Hailey told her sympathetically. No one deserved to lose a loved one, specially in such a hard way.

-Yeah, Adam knew him, so he was really helpful through the whole process. –

Hailey nodded once more, seeing clearly in her face that this girl cared deeply about Adam. She let a breath out, knowing she had to talk to him when she got home.

-Do you know what you're having? -Melanie asked her, taking her of guard.

-Oh, no. We kinda want it to be a surprise. -Hailey said, half smiling.

-So, you haven't bought anything for it? Like a crib or…? –

Melanie didn't need to know that they hadn't bought almost anything for the baby they had lost, considering how soon the miscarriage had happened. But she had strictly forbidden her husband and everybody else around her to buy anything for the baby. She would allow for presents during her last month of pregnancy, she remembered while she caressed her tiny belly. – Not yet. Soon enough. -Hailey told her, also knowing that her boss had bought a crib for her baby but that he hadn't given it to her yet, respecting her wishes.

* * *

-Hailey? -Adam asked from the living room, hearing the front door being opened.

-It's me. – Hailey said taking of her jacket, leaving her keys in a table near the door. She walked towards the living room and raised her eyebrows at seeing Kevin and Jay on the couch, and Adam sitting in a small sofa. - Hey boys. –

-Hey! – Jay and Kevin said at the same time while they played a videogame. Adam was typing in his phone, until he felt someone's eyes on him and he looked up to see Hailey's blue eyes looking at him.

-Hey! – he said waving a hand at her, and when he saw her move towards the kitchen, he got up to follow her. – I'll bring more beers, guys. –

He found Hailey opening the fridge to pass him a couple of beers. – Thanks. – he said looking up and down at her. – You ok? –

-Yeah, I'm good. – she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and closed it. – I talked to Melanie today. – Hailey told him with a smile on her face.

-And? – he asked her, leaning back again the breakfast counter.

-She had nice things to say about you. – Hailey told him, taking a sip of water.

-Yeah? That's good. – he said, not knowing where she was heading with her choice of conversation.

-Yeah, she was kinda taken by you. – Hailey told him, shrugging her shoulders.

-Hailey… where are you going with this? – he asked her at last.

-Just saying. – she told him with a small smile in her face. – I'm heading upstairs. Tell the guys goodnight for me. –

Adam nodded, before grabbing the beers from the counter and heading back towards the living room.

-All good, Ruz? – Jay asked him. He and Kevin had seen Hailey head upstairs.

-Yeah, she went to bed. – Adam said, taking his seat back on the couch.

-And the thing with Melanie? -Kevin asked.

-They seemed to get along fine today. -Jay added.

-Yeah, she didn't mention anything in particular. – Adam added, before opening his beer bottle and taking a sip. His wife never ceased to intrigue him.

* * *

-Alright, let's gear up! -Voight told his team, which made them all get up to leave the precinct. They had gotten a tip from a major stash house and they needed to get there fast if they wanted to catch the drug dealers and their boss.

-Me too Sarge? – Hailey asked looking at Voight.

-Yeah, you're with me. Halstead, you're good to ride with Williams? – Hank asked Jay, who nodded quickly. - Williams, you're good? – Voight asked the newest member of Intelligence.

-Yes, sir. – Melanie assured him.

-Good, let's go. –

The team finished gearing up, and when Hailey climbed into Hank's SUV, Adam approached her while he finished putting on his vest. He finally looked up at his wife, and he found her blue eyes focused on him.

She smiled sweetly at him, nodding once.

-They always do that. – Kevin told Melanie, who was watching the couple's exchange a few feet away. She looked back at Kevin and returned her gaze to them.

-What? –

-Whenever they are about to go on an op like this, they do that thing. Not really speaking and not really doing anything other thank looking at each other. – Kim added, standing next to Kevin and Melanie. – I like to think they are thinking about the little nugget. -she said smiling, before walking up to the car in which she was heading out with Antonio.

-Ready, Williams? – Jay asked, looking at her from his car.

Melanie gave one last look to Hailey and Adam, and nodded quickly, walking up to him.

A few feet away, Adam nodded once, still looking at his wife, and she smiled too, nodding too.

A promise was promise. She would keep the baby safe.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Thank you so much for your kind reviews!_

 _Drama is coming up!_

* * *

-He is fine, Hailey. – Jay told his partner one more time, while he kept driving towards Chicago Med.

-I didn't say anything! – Hailey said, looking back at Jay with a smile on her face. – I know the bullet barely brazed his arm. – she turned her look towards the window – I just want to see him. – Ruzek had been hurt during the op where they had taken down a stash house by one of the dealers, who had been desperate to get away.

-How are things between you two? –

-You know Adam, Jay. -she didn't look back at him when she spoke.

-I know you too. You both keep a lot in. -he turned the SUV to park near the hospital. – Communication is not your strong suit, for either of you. –

The blonde let a breath out, before getting out of the car. – I know. I think we're both trying you know? For the kid's sake. – she shrugged her shoulders, walking toward the hospital's entrance.

-You deserve to be happy, Hailey. Don't forget that. – Hailey smiled back at her partner and nodded once. She knew he had her back.

-Hey guys. – Will greeted them at the entrance, with a sweet smile on his face. – He's in there Hales. –

The blonde nodded, letting the brothers catch up while she headed towards a room. She opened the door and while she expected to find Ruzek there, she was surprised to see someone with him.

-Hales! – he said at seeing her, which made the person standing next to his bed turn around to look at Hailey.

Hailey focused her eyes on Melanie. – Melanie, hey. How did you get here so fast? – she asked taking a few steps to stand on the other side of Adam's bed.

-I just… I asked a police officer that's a friend of mine for a ride. -the woman said, blushing slightly.

Hailey nodded once, not entirely convinced. She looked back at Adam, raising her eyebrows. – You ok? -

Adam nodded, in silence.

-Ready to go home? Voight gave you the afternoon off, considering what happened. –

-I'm fine. –

-He insisted. I think he wanted me to rest to. – she told him, looking at Melanie for a moment. She didn't understand what she was still doing in the room with them. She knew they were all part of the same team, but this was her husband and she really didn't knew the woman that well. – Jay is outside. In case you need a ride. -the blonde told her, not trying to kick her out, but needing to make a point.

-Yeah, thanks. – Melanie looked at Adam once more and said. – I hope you feel better. –

-Thanks. – he said, nodding once, before she left the room. Adam turned his look towards Hailey and said. – She was worried, that's all. –

-The bullet barely touched you. – Hailey said, grabbing his jacket from under the bed to throw it at him.

-Is that jealousy I sense in your tone? –he asked her, with a grin on his face.

-Nonsense. Let's go. – Hailey told him before turning around and opening the room's door.

-So, you weren't worried about me. – Adam told her before getting out of the hospital's bed, following his wife outside.

-I was there! – Hailey told him losing her patience. – I saw you were fine. –

-Hales… -

-Let's just sign the papers and go home. – she said, walking up to the front desk where Will was standing a chart.

-Hey guys. -Will said grabbing another chart, and then passing a paper to Adam. Jay's brother looked back at Hailey, seeing her close her eyes. – You ok, Hailey? – he asked, noticing her dizziness. – Adam! –

Ruzek turned towards his wife, grabbing her by one arm. – Hailey? –

-I'm fine. I just… - she shook her head, supporting almost her full weight on the counter. She finally opened her eyes to look at Adam.

-Will, can you check her? – Adam asked Dr. Halstead, ignoring Hailey's words.

-Sure. Let's go to exam room 1. – Will lead them towards the room, Adam hugging Hailey by the waist while they walked.

Hailey sat on the gurney, leaning back, while Will grabbed the ultrasound machine. Adam took a seat next to the bed, holding his wife's hand.

-Let's take a look, ok? -Will said putting some gel on Hailey's tummy after she lifted her shirt. Adam kept Hailey's hand between his own two hands, looking down at her belly. He knew that they both needed the baby to be ok. How much more heartbreak could they take?

-Ok, let's see. – Will looked up at the screen. – There. – he said focusing the point where the baby could be seen. - The baby's heartbeat filled the room and the relief washed over the three of them. – Everything looks normal. – Will assured them.

-Are you sure? – Adam asked Will, keeping his eyes on the screen.

-Yes. Did you have breakfast this morning, Hailey? -the blonde nodded quickly. She had been taking care of herself, being extremely carefully with this pregnancy, even more than last time. - Ok, why don't you head home? Take advantage of the afternoon off. –

Both of them nodded, but when Will got up, Hailey spoke again. – Can we just stay here looking at it for a little longer? –

Dr. Halstead nodded, and left the machine in charge of Adam before leaving.

The soon to be parents just stared at the baby and heard his or her heartbeat for a while. It seemed like the first time the three of them were together.

* * *

-Hailey? – Adam asked standing on her bedroom's doorway, hours after they had gotten back from the hospital.

She looked up from her book, sitting on her bed. – Yeah? –

-Can I come in? – he asked, and she nodded, putting the book down over her belly. He couldn't help but smile at looking at the baby bump. He took a couple of steps into the room and sat down next to her on the bed.

-You ok? -she asked him, slightly confused at his behavior.

He stayed quiet for a moment, before speaking. – I don't want to do this anymore. –Ever since they had gotten back from the hospital, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about their situation.

Hailey sat up on the bed, swallowing nervously. – What do you mean? –

-I don't want this life. – he said after a second. The silence stretched for a while, before he spoke again. – If our marriage continues like this, I can't do this anymore. We either move forward with this, or we have to separate. –

-What do you mean, Adam? – Hailey asked him, without understanding where he was going with what he was saying.

-I want to try to be a family with you and the baby, Hailey, but I can't try alone. – Adam told her focusing on her eyes. – I'm already halfway in love with you, but I can't try for the two of us. –

She couldn't believe the words she was hearing, but she felt relief at the same time. She hadn't been imagining things, he did feel something for her.

He took her silence in the wrong way, and stood up, shaking his head. – I'm sorry, I just, I'm confused and I…-

-Adam! – Hailey said, trying to get his attention.

-Yeah? -he asked her.

-I want to try too. –

-Try what? –

-Us. – she said smiling. She got out of the bed, stood up and walked up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. – I want to try. And not only for the kid, for us too. –she said at last, and her smile was contagious to Adam, who was now smiling too.

-Really? – he asked, grabbing his wife's small waist between his two hands.

She nodded. – Are you sure too? –

-I just know that I want to be happy, and whenever I think about, it's your face that keeps showing up in my head. -he said, trying to keep things as honest as he could.

She nodded once, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. She nodded once more, bumping her nose with his. – We are trying. –

-We are trying. – he repeated after her, bringing her closer to him to capture her lips with his own one more time.

* * *

That night, after spending most of the afternoon in bed together, they decided to head out for dinner, trying to enjoy the rarely time off they had.

-Have you thought about any names? – Adam asked her while they enjoyed a rarely warm night in Chicago. Hailey felt a craving for ice-cream, so they had stopped on a food truck, so she could get one.

-Sometimes. – Hailey said, her response taking Adam by surprise.

\- Really? –

-Yeah. But I never write them down or anything. – she explained to him.

-I understand. -he assured her, knowing that he felt the same way. They didn't want to get their hopes up.

-Do you think it's a boy or a girl? -she asked him then.

He gave the question some though before answering. – Usually, I think it's a girl. I don't know why. –

-So, she can be daddy's girl? – she joked, smiling so he would understand her tone.

-As long as she has mommy's eyes. – they had been walking without holding hands, and he took that moment to hug Hailey by her shoulders, kissing her in the head. – He or she will be perfect. –

Hailey nodded, understanding what he meant.

Adam moved his other hand to grab his cellphone that was vibrating on his jeans pocket.

-What is it? – Hailey asked him looking up at her husband.

-We got a case. A bad one. – he said holding her tighter for a moment, before starting the way back home to grab the car and head towards the station.


	4. Chapter 4

-What do we got? – Hailey asked as soon as she and Adam arrived at the bullpen. She took of her jacket, feeling someone's eyes on her. Kim was on the phone while Antonio and Kevin were at the board putting pictures over it. She looked towards Melanie's desk and found the brunette's eyes on her. Hailey looked back at Adam, who was already near Kevin.

-Kidnapping. Young girl. Second one this month. – Antonio told her, and she nodded once. – Hank wants you tracking these. – Dawson told her passing her a sheet with plates. –

-Sure. –she took a seat at her desk, still feeling Melanie's eyes on her. – Where's Jay? –

-Oh, he and the boss are with the Chief, they wanted to discuss the case. – the young police officer told her.

-You ok? – Hailey asked her, looking at Melanie for a second.

She nodded quickly. – Yeah. –

-Good. What are you doing? -she asked, talking about the case.

-I'm helping Kim with the parking lot's cameras where the girl was taken. –

-Anything useful? –

-Nothing yet. –

-Ok, let's keep looking. – Hailey said while she focused on her task.

-Guys, I got something! – Kim yelled walking up to the team. She passed a picture to each of them. – That's the last person to talk to our missing girl, Kyle Grammer. And his face is in the system. –

-Who is he? – Adam asked.

-Mitch Hale. Arrested for a minor burglary and possession. -Kim explained, looking up when Hank and Jay entered the office. – Boss, this is the last person to see Kyle. –

Hank took a look at the picture, nodding once. – You got an address? –

-Yes. –

-Ok, you, Antonio, Ruzek and Atwater, go. –the team members nodded, getting ready to leave. – Jay, you and Williamson go talk to the people at the mall. Talk to Trudy, she sent officers there. –

Halstead grabbed his jacket, before heading out, Melanie following him.

-Hailey? –

-Yeah? – she looked up from her computer.

-We're talking to the family. –

Hailey got up, grabbing her jacket to follow her boss.

* * *

About half an hour later, she was sitting with Kyle's mother while Hank talked to the father.

-I know she's had her fair share of trouble, but she's never runaway from home. –

-What kind of trouble, Mrs. Grammer? – Hailey asked, as politely as she could.

-Last year… she got involved with a teacher at school. It was quite awful, to be honest. They kicked the teacher out, and his family blamed Kyle, saying she had seduced him or some nonsense like that. – the mom explained to Hailey, and the detective looked at the picture of Kyle that was on the coffee table. Long brown hair, blue eyes and a beautiful smile. Unfortunately, she knew a lot of perverts who would be interested in her.

-Has she ever been threatened? –

-No, no. Sometimes kids can be mean, but I don't believe there was any bullying involved. –

-And the teacher was fired? Did he get arrested? –

-Yeah, he's serving in a prison here. The family relocated to Kentucky, I believe. –

-And how has Kyle after this? –

-She had a hard time at first… but she's been getting better. I promise you, she hasn't done anything wrong. -the woman told Hailey once more, and the young detective couldn't help but smile at her.

-We're doing everything we can to find her. -she told the older woman.

Mrs. Grammer looked down and noticed Hailey's belly for the first time. – I didn't notice, congratulations. –

Hailey nodded, slightly uncomfortable. She couldn't exactly hide her pregnancy.

-Do you know what you're having? –

-Not yet. –

-I always wanted a boy. My husband too. -she said smiling. – But… the moment Kyle arrived. -some tears escaped her eyes, while she smiled. – She arrived, and I felt the world was a better place, just because she was breathing into it. –

Hailey took the woman's hand with her own, squeezing it once. She couldn't promise that they would find her daughter, but she could try her best to do it.

* * *

When Voight arrived back at the station, only Kim and Antonio were there working on their desks.

-The guys are talking to some informants, and Melanie and Jay are still at the mall. – Antonio informed Hank when he walked in.

-Any new intel? –

-That kid, Mitch Hale. We brought him in. He's not talking. -Kim said to him.

-Antonio, you go with Adam when he arrives. -Antonio nodded at Hank's order.

-There wasn't a ransom call yet? -Kim asked her boss.

-Not yet. Hailey is staying with the parents today. –

Adam and Kevin arrived at the bullpen a couple of minutes later, and before Adam went into the interview room with Antonio, he approached Hank. – Is Hailey with the parents? –

-Yes, she'll be more useful there. –

-Good call, boss. – Adam agreed, feeling better that she was safe and not in a dangerous operation.

-Go talk to that damn kid. Squeeze him. -Hank ordered him.

After talking to the Hale kid, Adam and Antonio had discovered that he had been used as a bait to attract young girls. The guys in charge of the kidnapping had wanted a young adult male to attract the girls they were to kidnap. He hadn't shared more than that because he hadn't been told anything else. They payed him a few hundred dollars and they sent him on his way.

The only important intel Antonio and Ruzek had gotten out of him was a location near Bucktown where he had met the thieves. They were going to use the kid as a bait to attract the contact with the kidnappers though.

-He texted them, boss. We've narrowed the cellphone's location to this address. – Dawson told Voight while the rest of them finished gearing up. – We're ready to go. –

-Ok, let's hit it. Adam, can you update Hailey? Make sure she doesn't tell the parents yet. –

Adam nodded, grabbing his phone from the desk.

-Hey Adam. -Melanie approached his desk, already with the vest on.

Adam nodded at her, while he called Hailey from his cellphone.

-You're feeling better? -she asked him, while she holstered her gun.

-I'm fine. Thanks. – he assured her.

-Upton. – Hailey said on the other side.

-I'm really glad you're better, I was worried about you. -Melanie said and Adam looked at her confused.

-Thank Melanie. I gotta talk to Hailey now. I'll be right out. – he told her, turning his back on her. - Hey babe. –

-She's still worried about you? Sweet. – Hailey said, and Adam could almost see her smile on the other side.

-How are the parents doing? –

-They are hanging in there. Jay texted me about the op. Should I tell them? –

-Not yet. -he told her – I'll get back to you when we finish. –

-Ok. And Adam? –

-Yeah? –

-Be safe. –

-Will do. Be safe too. –

She hanged up and put her right hand over her bump, hoping they could find the girl unharmed. She walked back to the kitchen where the parents were supposed to be, and when she walked in she saw the mother crying.

-Mrs. Grammer, are you ok? – she asked taking a few steps to stand next to her.

-Darling, please leave your gun on the table. Slowly. – a voice she hadn't heard before ordered her. Hailey felt a gun near her back, and she took a deep breath trying to remain calm. – You know, they always send officers to be with the parents, but the first time the officer didn't bother to stay long which made it easier for us. He wasn't half as pretty as you, of course. –

Hailey drew another deep breath, taking her gun slowly of her holster. She left it on the table, as slowly as she could. – I hope you can understand that this is a mistake. My unit is no far from here. – she said before everything went black.

* * *

-Sarge, this place is empty. – Kim told Voight as they met in front of the house. Melanie, Jay, Kevin, Antonio, Al, Adam and Kim formed a round near Voight to talk about the case.

-Sarge, this feels like a set up. -Kevin said.

-What do you mean? –

-Like that damn kid gave the information because someone instructed him to do it. He waited a certain amount of time and he delivered the information like a free meal. – Kevin explained his point of view, which made Adam slightly uncomfortable, without knowing why. His partner seemed to be right.

Voight looked down, clearly thinking what do next. He grabbed his phone without adding anything else.

The team kept their eyes on him. The person he was calling certainly wasn't answering.

-All of you, to the Kyle's parents house. Now. Jay, call units there, now. -he ordered while he ran towards his car.

Adam knew what this meant. Hailey wasn't answering.

The drive to the Grammer's was done in record time by all team members and there were police cars already there.

-Talk to me! – Voight roared when he got out of his car, Olinsky behind him.

Adam ran towards the house, without waiting for an answer. The police officers had clearly already looked around and inspected the house, but he was only focused on finding one person.

-I'm fine. I swear. – he heard Hailey's voice and he ran towards her with all of his strength, kneeling in front of his wife when he got there.

-Hailey? – he asked her, looking at her. She had a bandage around her head, but her expression was the same.

-I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. The baby is fine. -she assured him, smiling slightly at him. – I need to talk to Voight. – she told him, standing up. Jay entered the place, followed by Antonio and Kevin. The three men looked at her, clearly worried. – Guys, I'm fine. They hit me in the head. I'll go to the hospital as soon as I talk to Voight. – she told them, so the paramedics could hear her too. – Adam can drive me. –

Ruzek had grabbed his wife's hand and wasn't letting it go, so he followed her in silence, accepting her decision.

They all met in the Grammer's living room, Hailey looking for her boss's eyes.

-Boss. –

-You ok? – Hank asked her, looking up and down at her.

-I'm fine. They hit me in the head and took the parents. –

-Who's they? –

-One of the kidnappers was here. I didn't see his face, but he had a foreign accent. Could be Irish. – she explained, looking around her team. – I was in and out of consciousness, but I heard him pressure the father about some money he had hidden. Don't know if it was true, but he took both of them with him. –

-Alright. Adam, take Hailey to the hospital. The rest of you, talk to the neighbors, see if someone saw something. We'll meet back at the station when you are done. – Voight instructed before moving away.

-Glad you're ok, Hales. – Kim told her, squeezing her shoulder before moving away.

Hailey nodded, dragging Adam away from the house. They got in his car quickly, and she finally looked up at him.

She grabbed his hand one more time, putting it over her belly.

-It's fine, Adam. We're both fine. – she assured him in a whisper, without imagining how hard the last few minutes had been for him.

Adam felt the baby slightly moving inside her and he finally looked up at her. – I was scared. –

-I know, I know. – she told him, caressing his hand with her own. – But we are fine. We are stronger than this. –

He knew he couldn't stop her from working, but inside him he prayed to God that nothing like this would ever happen again.

* * *

A few hours later, after going to the hospital and making sure everything was ok with her and the baby, Adam and Hailey headed back towards the precinct. Before walking up the stairs to the bullpen, they met with Jay, who looked worn down.

-Hey, you ok? – Hailey asked him while she approached her partner.

-You guys didn't hear? – Halstead asked them, and when he received shaking heads from both of them, he let a breath out. – They found the Grammer's. –

-What? – Hailey whispered.

-Shots to the head. The three of them. -Jay said, clearly affected by the outcome. – They were found near the river, no sign of the kidnappers. –

It was an awful way to end this case, but the team knew it wasn't the end. The kidnappers would hit again, and they needed to be ready to prevent them from killing more families.

* * *

-It's pointless to ask you if you're ok, right? – Adam asked her, looking back at her blonde head. They were lying in her bed, Hailey with her back turned while Adam hugged her and caressed her belly. Their now bedroom was completely dark, and none of them had moved from that position since arriving home.

-The mother loved Kyle. -Hailey said. – It was obvious both parents loved her and did their best to protect her. And it still wasn't enough. Even we couldn't do anything to help her. –

-We are going to catch them, I promise you babe. – Adam assured her, kissing the back of her head.

-I know. – Hailey whispered, nodding once. – I know. – she and her team would bring those assholes down.


	5. Chapter 5

-What are you doing? – Adam asked his wife as he stared at her.

-Getting ready to go out? – Hailey told him, sarcasm evident in her voice.

-I didn't know we were going out. –

-We are not. I am. – Hailey told him with a smile on her face, while she adjusted her shirt. Almost five months pregnant and she was still a little uncomfortable with her belly, but she was improving. The baby bump was something to be excited about.

-Where are you going? – Adam asked her, before taking a sip of his beer.

-Dinner. With Kim. – she said, walking up to where Adam was sitting on the couch and sitting next to him.

-That's great. – it was still a surprise to him that his ex-fiancée and his now wife had built a friendship but considering both women had strong personalities and shared some values, it kind of made sense.

-I suggested we invited Melanie, but Kim didn't want to for some reason. – Hailey said, shrugging her shoulders, while she caressed her belly.

-What? –

-Kim. She didn't want to invite Melanie. -Hailey said looking back at her husband. He had a clear shocked expression in his face.

-Oh. That's strange. – he said, taking another sip of his bottle.

-Yeah. – she nodded, before hearing a horn outside. – That's my ride. –

-Where are her manners? – Adam joked, getting up to walk up Hailey to the door.

The blonde shook her head, grabbing her jacket from a chair. – Long gone. – she said, now smiling up at him, standing on the entrance. – Behave. –

-I'll miss you. Keep my kid safe. Too much Kim banter can hurt him. -he said smiling at her too. Kim honked again, and Hailey smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him goodbye.

-Bye, Adam. –

-Bye, love. – he said before she started to walk towards her car.

* * *

Drinks were off the table for Hailey, but a dinner out with her friend was something Hailey couldn't refuse at this time. She needed some time for herself, and she also needed to keep her mind of the last case. It had been a hard one and she knew it wasn't over yet.

-I'm sorry, but please tell me I'm not right. Under that hard exterior, Platt is a softy. – Kim said before sipping her glass of red wine.

Hailey smiled at her friend, leaning back against her chair. – You're right. Though love, right? – she joked smiling. Thinking about her team, she looked up at her colleague and asked without giving it a second thought. – Hey, why didn't you want to invite Melanie tonight? It might have a good thing to get to know her better. – she said playing with her glass of virgin Bloody Mary.

Her words clearly took Kim of guard, and her expression changed dramatically. – Hailey… -

-What? –

-Adam was supposed to tell you. I warned him. – Kim said taking a deep breath.

-He was supposed to tell me what? – she asked worried.

-I told him at Kevin's birthday party that he had to tell you. That I wasn't going to be a part of it. –

-Kim. – she said her friend's name to get her attention. – What? –

-I found out through a friend that Adam and Melanie had gotten closer you know, some time after you guys lost the baby. – Kim said trying to keep her tone calm.

-What do you mean gotten closer? –

-She called him about something to do with her family, and they saw each other. A mutual friend told me. Apparently, he ended things before it could get too far. -Kim explained as softly as she could. – But she knew you guys were married. That's why I don't trust her. –

-Adam never mentioned her. – Hailey said confused.

-I don't think anything happened between them Hailey, but I know that she has feelings for him. And he has trouble saying no to her. He cares for her, you know? After what happened to her brother. –

-You're right. He should have told me. – Hailey said nodding her head. She looked up at Kim, reaching out to grab her hand. – You're a good friend, Kim. Loyal. –

-I got your back, Hales. – Kim said, knowing that she was in a though spot being friend with both her and Adam, but she wouldn't let Ruzek put Hailey through any more pain.

* * *

-Hey. – Hailey said shaking Adam awake. She looked at him, laid on his usual spot on their bed. –

-Hey. – his voice was raspy from sleep. -What's up? Is the baby ok? – he asked her, sitting up on the bed.

-We're fine. – she assured him. She hadn't even taken of her shoes yet.

-What is it? –

Hailey didn't know how to approach the subject, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep the thing a secret. She not only had to work with Adam, she was living with him. – I don't want you to be mad at her, but Kim told me the truth about Melanie. – Hailey said looking up at Adam. She shook her head once before saying. – You could have told me, Adam. –

Adam cursed in silence, sitting up a little straighter, reaching out to grab Haileys' hand. – Nothing happened, I swear. We just got together to talk and stuff… Nothing else. –

-Why didn't you tell me? –

-I know you remember. We didn't do much talking back then. – he told her, and Hailey knew he was right.

-Still… you could have told me when she joined the team. I must have looked like a fool in front of her, playing the happy marriage while she knew how bad things were. –

-I'm so sorry, Hailey. That was never my intention. – he said squeezing his wife's hand without taking his eyes of her.

-Nothing ever happened? – she had to ask.

-I promise you, I've never been unfaithful to you, not since we got married. – he assured her.

Hailey kept her blue eyes on Adam, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. She hoped he had no reason to lie to her now, and she also hoped that the foundations in which they were building their new relationship was solid.

-Please, don't lie to me again. – Hailey asked him, getting closer to him and supporting her head on his shoulder.

-Never, I promise you. -he assured her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

-Has she reached out to you again? –

-No. And if she does, I'll have a talk with her. –

-If you want to be friends with her Adam, it's ok. Just don't lie to me about it. –

-Ok, babe. I won't. –

Hailey let a breath out, putting one of her hands over her baby bump. If she was going to raise a baby with Adam, she had to trust him.

* * *

-You ok? – Jay asked Hailey, taking advantage of the fact that other than Hank in his office, they were alone in the bullpen.

-Yeah. – she assured him taking her eyes of her computer screen to look at her partner.

-Is it hard? You know, being on desk duty and having to ride with Hank all the time. – he said, trying to joke to get her to smile.

-Harder than I thought. – she said smiling slightly.

Jay grabbed Adam's chair and took a seat next to her. – Still investigating that? You are going to have to let it go Hales. –he said at seeing a picture of Kyle Grammer on her computer desk.

Hailey nodded, knowing that it was easier said than done. – They will strike again. –

-What makes you think that? –

-Just a hunch. - she said looking up at seeing the rest of the team enter the bullpen.

-How was it? – Hank asked getting out of his office.

-Good. Antonio and Kim are processing the guys. They are going straight to prison. – Kevin explained while he took of his jacked.

Adam walked up to where his wife was sitting, while Jay returned to his own desk. – You ok? – he asked her.

Hailey nodded, noticing the bruise on his face. – You? –

-He took a hit when one of the dealers was trying to run away. – Melanie explained taking a seat at her desk.

Hailey looked at her for a moment, before returning her gaze to Adam. She didn't want to be biased to the other woman, but it was hard sometimes. She couldn't forget what Kim had told her, about Melanie being in love with Adam.

-He's fine! So fine we are all going to Molly's to celebrate Will's birthday tonight, right man? – Jay said trying to let the moment go, noting the tension between the two women.

-Yeah, of course. –

-You know, you could stop having birthday parties while I'm pregnant. They are not the same without a beer on my hand. -Hailey said smiling at her partner.

-And then it will be breastfeeding. I'm sorry, babe, but it's gonna be a long time before you sip a cold one. – Kim said entering the bullpen and smiling at her friend.

-Tell me about it. – she said keeping the tone of the conversation.

-We'll finish the reports and get out of here. – Adam added taking a seat at his desk.

A couple of hours later, the entire Intelligence team was heading towards Molly's, Hank included.

Hailey opened her door to get out of the car and waited for Adam to close up before reaching out to grab his hand.

-Are you sure you up for it? I know the pregnancy can be tiring. -he said while they walked the block that separated them from the bar.

-Really? And how do you know? –

Adam sensed the teasing in her tone and smiled. – With Kate. She complained more towards the last few months. -he explained.

-I know, babe, and thank you for worrying, but I'm fine. I promise you. – she told him smiling up at him.

They looked up to meet Kevin and Antonio at the entrance, and they all went in together.

-Happy birthday man! – they told Will when they arrived. The good Dr. Halstead thanked them for coming before going to greet more friends from Chicago Med.

-Hey guys! – Kim said arriving at the table with a few beers and a soda for Hailey. – Here you go, mama. –

-Thanks Kim. – Hailey said taking a sip of her drink.

-How's the little kid doing? – Antonio asked Hailey, and she looked towards Adam.

-It's fine. All good and in place. We're good. – Adam assured him, and Antonio bumped his shoulder, smiling.

-I'm glad man. –

-Hey Jay? – Kim said, and the team turned towards her. – Is Melanie dating your brother? –

They looked towards where Will and Melanie were talking, really close to each other. – I have no idea. – Jay replied. – But I guess it's ok. They are both single.

-Yeah. I guess it is. – Kim said crossing a look with Hailey.

Upton thought maybe this was a good chance, so Melanie could get over Adam. She hoped that was the case, looking at Will smile at something the other cop had said.

-Hey. – Adam told her, trying to get her attention.

-Yeah? –

-Wanna dance? – he asked his wife smiling.

She looked towards the dance floor where other people were dancing too, and she stood up, grabbing her husband's hand to follow him to the dance floor.

Hailey was wearing her usual black jeans with a green blouse, that showed of her belly. The heels were helping with the height difference, so she put her arms around Adam's neck while they swayed to the music.

-Soon enough it's gonna be three of us. -Adam said surrounding Hailey's waist with his hands.

-I kinda can't wait. –

-Me either, babe. Me either. – he assured her, and Hailey smiled, unaware that Melanie hadn't taken her eyes of them since they had began to dance.


	6. Chapter 6

Hailey had arrived at the station early on purpose. She wanted to work on some stuff regarding the Grammer case and considering that Adam was undercover with Kevin that morning, she took advantage of the situation.

Sitting in front of her computer screen, she was reviewing both Kyle's file, and Meredith Hudson's, the first missing girl, whose father had been found dead near a dumpster. Two shots to the head, like Kyle. The exception was that Meredith and her mother hadn't been killed.

Meredith's father was a lawyer who had worked at the DA's office a few years ago, while Kyle's mother was a legal secretary and her father an accountant.

Hailey was trying to find a connection between the two girls, and she was finally seeing some light at the end of the tunnel after a few days of hard work.

-Morning, Hailey. – Hank said walking towards his office.

-Boss. – she said getting up quickly and grabbing some files from her desk to follow her boss. – I think I found it. – she said before starting her explanation. - It's a long shot, but Meredith Hudson's father and Kyle Grammer's mother worked together for a few years at the DA's office, right here in Chicago. Maybe the girls were targeted because of an old case their parents worked on together? – she said, putting her idea out in the open.

Hank looked at the pages Hailey had handed to him, and he nodded. – Grab Antonio and go to the district's attorney office. He has some friends there. Someone will remember. –

She nodded, happy that she had something else to do other than sit in her desk all day. She grabbed her jacket to go and get her car. She would call Antonio from the car.

* * *

-I can't believe we missed this. – Hailey said while she walked with Antonio towards the bullpen.

-We didn't know what to look for, Hailey. Don't beat yourself over it. – he said looking back at his colleague. – Don't want to stress the baby. – he suggested.

She nodded, knowing that what she felt, the baby felt.

-Hey. – Adam said looking up at his wife when she entered the offices.

-Hey. You ok? – she asked at seeing him all dirty and with damaged clothes on. He looked like a homeless guy.

-He just needs a shower. – Kevin added from his desk, which earned him a laugh from Hailey. She caressed her husband's cheek, before looking up at Hank.

-Anything? –

-Yeah. – she and Antonio had been gone most of the day. After the discoveries at the DA's office, they had had a lot of work to do.

-Ok, tell us. – Hank said sitting on Hailey's desk, while she and Dawson brought the board over.

-Ok, so we found out that Meredith's father and Kyle's mother had worked at the DA's office at the same time. He was an assistant to the DA, and Kyle's mother was a secretary. -Hailey explained putting the pictures of the parents on the board. –

-Luckily, they didn't work in a lot of cases together. And only one stands out to us. -Antonio said putting the picture of a young toddler on the board. -Liam Baxter was 4 years old when he was beaten to death by his stepfather. He never stood a chance. –

-His stepfather's name was Michael Santowsky. –

-Was? – Kim inquired.

-He was killed three months ago. Burned alive. – Hailey explained, keeping her eyes up.

-And Liam's mom? – Jay asked.

-She is in a mental ward near Louisiana. She kinda lost if after her son died. – Antonio said. – The thing is the DA's office didn't convict Santowsky. They let him walk. –

-Why? Not enough evidence? –

-They claimed that, but according to our sources, Santowsky had a lot of friends in the right places. Politics. – he explained.

-And Liam's father? – Hank asked, with his arms crossed over his chest.

-A former police officer. He quit after Liam died and he's been off the radar ever since. – Hailey said putting a picture of Marcus Baxter on the board. – We believe he's the leader of the gang that kidnapped Meredith and Kyle. Our guess is that he wants the parents to go through what he did. –

-But killing the kids? –

-Hardcore, I know. But he didn't kill Meredith or her mom, he only killed the father. I think the thing with the Grammer's went bad and they ended up killing all of them, but he wants the people not involved to live. I also think that's why he's laying low now. Guilt. -Hailey said.

-Any more people working the case? –

-Yeah, we got clearance to put them all in protective custody. -Antonio said passing some pages to his team members. –

-Good. – Hank agreed. – And the Irish guy that attacked you at the Grammer's? –

-We have no idea. I need your help tracking him. –

-Get to it. – he told his team, and he nodded at Hailey once. – Good work you two. – he said looking at Antonio too.

* * *

The day at the office was almost over when Hank called Hailey to his office. She got up tired and walked there, surprised to see the Chief, Antonio and Adam there too.

-Chief. – she said nodding once.

-Have a seat, Upton. – the Chief told her, and for some reason, Hailey knew she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.

-You and Ruzek will be staying at another location, starting tonight. –

She was about to speak up, but Hank beat her to it. – I don't want to hear it Hailey. We've put everyone involved in the Baxter case under protective custody. He has no one to kidnap, so he could turn to you, the only cop they had contact with. We're not taking any chances.

-Even if he took me, he wouldn't hurt me. – she said keeping her ground.

-No, he would only use you for leverage to have access to the other families involved in his son's case. So, no, you and Adam are going to a safe house. –

-Where is this safe house? –

-Our new bullpen. The entire team will be working there from now and until we get this asshole. – Antonio explained. He had sent Eva with her mother for a couple of weeks until this situation was handled. No one was on an easy spot.

Hailey finally nodded once, looking at her husband. He got up to follow her outside.

-Let's go. – he said while he grabbed his jacket.

Once they were in the car, she saw two cars were following them. Police officers and detectives on their civilian clothes to keep them safe.

-You know, I don't appreciate you going behind my back. I know you mean well, but next time, give me a heads up. It felt like an ambush. –

-It was for your sake. – he said while he started the car's engine. – Our kid's sake. –

-Still. – she repeated looking at him.

-Copy that. – he assured her before starting to drive.

They spent the rest of the drive in silence, even though Adam kept his hand on hers the entire time.

-What is this place? –

-Safe. – Adam said simply, while he got out of the car. The house had underground parking lots, so it was easier to stay under the radar.

They walked together towards the stairs, and when they arrived at the main room of the house, Kim, Jay, Kevin and Melanie were already there.

-Al's in there. – Kim explained towards a room that had the door closed. – Hank has the room next to him. –

-Kim and I will take the first turn. – Antonio said, giving the orders now that Hank wasn't there. Their boss would arrive in a few minutes. – Next, Adam and Kevin, and then Melanie and Jay. Al offered to take a turn with you Hailey. – the blonde nodded, caressing her bump. – It would be good if you guys could reach out to your CI's tonight. –

The team nodded, before Kim walked to the front. – Hales, you and Adam have the first bedroom upstairs. Antonio, Kevin and Jay have the one next to it, and Melanie and I will share the one next to Hank's. –

Hailey nodded, feeling the tiredness in her body. She wouldn't argue. She felt Adam grab her hand and lead her upstairs.

She changed her clothes to one of Adam's shirt and sports pants before getting in bed. Adam joined her a few minutes after, with only a pair of pants on.

He hugged her, caressing her belly while he put his face on the back of her neck. – I hate this. – Hailey said, letting a breath out.

-I'm sorry, did you want to share with Kevin? –

She smiled, despite the situation. – You know what I mean. – she said squeezing his hand, the one over her belly.

-I know. But I also know we'll bring these assholes down soon. -he assured her.

Hailey tried to keep her eyes open but sleep finally claimed her. She fell asleep with Kyle's face on her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys!_

 _I wanted to take some time to thank you all for your kind reviews. They are all very kind and I'm glad you enjoy the story._

 _I also wanted to update you regarding my stories, because some of you have been asking me to update the other two stories I have about Upzek._

 _The story about season 5 Missing Moments, that story is done because season 5 is done. I hope I can get inspired with these two when Chicago PD Season 6 starts. My main idea is to continue the fic when the show comes back. So hang in there!_

 _My story These Ties That Bind, I've been having trouble getting inspired again for it. But maybe I will get some inspiration soon, who knows?_

 _And this story is my main at the moment. I like the idea of the arranged marriage of sorts, and even though I usually post a chapter every week or every other two weeks, I think I will continue with it. Be patient with me. School and work drive me crazy most of the time._

 _Thanks again for your words, and I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

The last two days had been hard for the Intelligence team. They were on the hunt for this gang and sharing a house wasn't easy on their nerves. So far, Hank had been able to keep the boat afloat, but they were all hoping they could catch these guys soon.

Hailey had been sleeping in the room she shared with Adam until a noise coming from the kitchen woke her up. She opened her eyes, confused with her surroundings until she remembered where she was.

She immediately touched her belly, and then looked to her side to find that Adam wasn't there.

She heard voices coming from outside and she sat up in the bed, and then got up to leave her bedroom. She needed some water.

The blonde detective opened the door to her bedroom, and that was when she heard Adam speak from downstairs. – You can't keep doing this! – he was clearly upset, and Hailey walked a little faster to get there.

-What's going on? – she heard Kevin ask when she entered the kitchen.

Adam and Melanie were standing next to the counter and he was holding her by the wrist, letting her go the minute he saw Kevin and Hailey had entered the place.

-Adam, what's going on? – Hailey asked. Her husband took two steps away from Melanie and shook his head.

-Nothing… - Melanie started to say but was quickly cut off by Hailey.

-I asked my husband, Melanie. No offense, but it's getting kinda tiring that you answer for him. – Hailey said starting to lose her temper with the young officer.

-Well, I'm sorry for trying to help. You know, I've met Adam longer than you and just because you're pregnant with his child, doesn't give you the right to come between us. – Melanie replied speaking her mind.

Hailey couldn't believe what she was hearing, but before she could answer back, Kevin grabbed her arm softly.

-Adam, take Hailey upstairs. I'll deal with this. – Kevin told Adam, and Ruzek finally grabbed Hailey's hand to lead her upstairs.

-Come on, babe. –

Hailey saw Hank from the corner of her eyes leaving his room, and she chose to shut up in that moment. She would deal with this situation once they found the gang of killers.

* * *

-Boss, I think I found them! – Hailey yelled from the desk she was sharing with Jay that morning. Eight days had passed since they had started with this operation, and Hailey was struggling to keep things professional with the Melanie situation. It was hard, but she was putting her baby and her job first. They needed to get the job done.

-What do you guys have? – Hank asked approaching them.

-Well, we've been monitoring the houses of the gang's relatives, and the house that used to belong to Marcus Baxter's mom has been getting a lot of activity lately. Cars pulling up. –

-Do you have anyone on it? –

-Yeah, Al and Williamson are there now. – Jay said.

-Boss. – Kim said walking up to them.

-Yeah? – Hank asked her.

-Bad news. Judge Fox's son was taken. -he had been the judge who had passed the sentence that had exonerated Santowsky.

-How was he taken? I thought we had officers with them. -Hank said, clearly mad.

-We did. Four police officers were killed on the scene. –

-Jesus Christ. – Kevin whispered, standing up.

Adam showed up behind Kim and said. – I have a call from a guy claiming to be this asshole that works with Baxter. Judging from the accent, it's the Irish guy that punched Hailey. – Adam explained holding a phone in his hand, his look on Hank.

-What? – Hank asked looking at Adam now. Everything was happening at once.

-He wants to talk to her. Only her. – Adam said now looking at the blonde, who took a deep breath.

-I can do it boss. – she told Hank, standing up from the chair.

-You're not a hostage negotiator. –

-This isn't a ransom call, Hank. – Hailey said, shrugging her shoulders. – He wants the judge. –

-We're not giving him to them. – Voight said.

-I know. – Hailey agreed, grabbing the phone from Adam, but still looking at Voight, who finally nodded.

-This is Upton. – Hailey said.

-Darling, it's lovely to listen to your voice again. -the guy said from across the line and it gave Adam chills. He hated this situation.

-I want to talk to Baxter. – Hailey said, trying to make a point that she was in control of the situation.

-He wants to talk to you too. And your boss. -the guy explained. – We know you got eyes on the house. We'll be waiting for you here. You and your boss, darling. –

Hailey looked back at Voight, who was trying to think as fast as her.

-We'll be there. – Hank said so the guy could hear him. A click was heard afterwards, showing that he had hanged up.

-Hailey is not going there. – Adam said first.

-We're not discussing this. It's about saving that kid's life. – Hailey said, hoping that Hank would understand.

-We're all going. Let's gear up. – Hank ordered at them.

* * *

The team got ready really quick, and by the time they arrived at the house, it was surrounded by units from the police force. Even the Chief was there.

The judge and his wife were waiting in the sidelines too, clearly shaken and desperate to see their son again.

Hailey finished putting on her vest on, struggling with it with her baby bump.

-Let me help. – Kim said, knowing that Adam wouldn't help her get into the house. The brunette helped her friend adjust the vest on her.

-Thanks. – Hailey said smiling slightly at her. – I know you don't agree with this. –

-I have your back, Hales. – Kim told her, bumping her shoulder with hers.

Hailey nodded once, appreciating once more that she had Kim in her life.

Finally, she looked up to look for her husband before going in. She spotted him away from the crowd of police officers, near a van. He was geared up as well, and he was holding a large machine gun in his hands.

She approached him quietly, looking for his eyes.

Hailey didn't want to break the moment by talking. This thing, this ritual they had started ever since they had gotten pregnant again never involved words, and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

She finally looked up at her husband, meeting his eyes. Eyes that spoke of his disagreement over the situation they were going through. But eyes that also said that he trusted her, even with his child's life.

He nodded once, making sure she saw it.

She didn't feel like the moment deserved a smile, so she simply nodded too.

They both knew she would kill anything or anyone that threatened their kid.

-Ready Hailey? – Hank asked her, and she knew it wasn't an easy position for her boss either. He didn't want to risk her.

-Ready. – she said walking up to the front to meet him.

-Let's go. – Hank ordered.

They walked up to the front of the house, surrounded by the rest of the Intelligence team. The door to the house was open, so they walked in.

Marcus Baxter was sitting in a chair, with the son of the judge standing behind him. A guy was holding a gun to his head, and Hailey assumed it was the Irish guy who had ambushed her at the Grammer's house.

-Detective Upton, Sergeant Voight. – the guy behind Baxter said – I thought we were clear that we wanted to meet with you alone. –

Melanie, Kevin, Antonio, Kim, Adam and Jay kept their guns pointing at Baxter and the other guy, while Hailey and Hank simply looked at them, without pointing their guns at them.

-Well, where we go, the entire team goes. That's how it works for us. Unlike you. –Hank said.

-I sent my men home. They had nothing to do with this. – Baxter spoke for the first time, showing that he had loyalty to the people that had helped him with the kidnappings. – This matter only concerns me and Ryan. –

-Why don't you let the kid go? He has nothing to do with this. – Hailey said, looking at how scared the boy looked.

-Oh, he will leave soon enough. He just has one more favor to do for me. Isn't that right, Seth? -Baxter said looking at the boy, who nodded once. He took out a cellphone and pointed at Baxter. – Is it streaming live? – Baxter asked, and the boy nodded once more.

-What are you doing Baxter? – Hank asked, clearly worried.

-My name is Marcus Baxter and I am former police office from the Chicago Police Department. – Baxter started to say looking at the camera. – This guy… - he pointed at the guy with irish accent – is my loyal friend. Ryan Walsh had nothing to with the kidnappings that I perpetrated against Meredith and Kyle. He has always warned me of how wrong I have been in doing this. I acted alone. – Baxter said. There was no nervousness in his voice and he wasn't hesitating. – I own up to those kidnappings and I want to clarify that it was never my intention to hurt the families. -he was clearly upset at speaking those words. – I never wanted to hurt Meredith or Kyle, not even Seth. I simply wanted their parents to feel what I felt when I lost my little boy. – he choked back, now looking at Hank in the eyes. – The Chicago Police Department left me alone with my grief and my pain. The justice system failed me. It failed my son. And for that, they should be held accountable. -he said, with tears in his eyes.

Hailey started to feel her throat close, she knew this wouldn't end well.

-Thank you, Seth. You have done a wonderful job. Detective Upton will take over for you. – Baxter said grabbing the cellphone from the boy and looking at Hailey. Seth moved towards the back, with Ryan still holding a gun to his head. They knew Seth was the only leverage they had.

Hailey looked up at Hank, waiting for his nod, and once he gave it, she moved past her colleagues to grab the cellphone from Baxter, holding it to film him.

-Thank you, Detective Upton. – he told her, and focused his eyes on hers for a second, before looking at her belly, covered by the vest. – I hope you never go through something like this with your child. -he grabbed a gun that he had on the table and looked back at Hank. – That will never be the case for you and me, Voight. The system failed us. – he said once more, pointing the gun at his head before shooting himself.

Hailey was shocked, and she threw the cellphone over the table in the process, without knowing that Ryan had given up his gun, and was now kneeling on the ground, with his hands over his head.

Kevin and Antonio rushed to put handcuffs on Ryan, while Kim and Melanie took Seth away from the mess. The little boy was shaking.

In the meantime, Adam rushed to Hailey's side. She was covered in little drops of blood all over her body, but she was safe.

Their baby was safe.

Jay grabbed the phone from the table, and turned it off, knowing that he had to get it to the techs guy soon, while Hank took some steps towards Baxter's body.

-Baby, I'm so sorry. – Adam said, hugging his wife, who wasn't reacting.

Hailey finally hugged him too, trying to breathe in some air. It wasn't the end she was expecting, and certainly not the justice the little Baxter kid deserved, but it was finally over.


	8. Chapter 8

-Are you sure you're ready to be back? – Kim asked Hailey, while both women shared a drink in a bar in downtown Chicago. Kim was drinking a glass of wine and Hailey some iced tea, considering her now almost six months of pregnancy.

She was excited for entering her third trimester, but she was also eager for her child to be born. Not only she wanted to meet this little person she and Adam had created, but she also wanted to be back at work full time. It was hard being left behind, even though it was for her own sake.

Ever since the case involving the Baxter's she hadn't been allowed back in the field. Hank had been adamant about it.

-Yeah, Voight wanted me to take some time off because of everything that happened… - she said not mentioning the events that had transpired. – Two weeks is enough, and I've been to therapy. –

-Has it helped? – Kim inquired, before sipping some wine.

-Kinda. – the blonde replied, taking a deep breath. She had discussed the cases with her therapist, but it was hard to talk, particularly about the Grammer's. She felt there was a piece that didn't fit there, and Ryan Walsh, the Irish guy that had beaten her in the Grammer house, wasn't talking. He had been taken to prison, and only spoken to his lawyer ever since. – It's hard, but I'm ok. –

-Well, I'm glad. We miss you in the office. – Kim said smiling.

Hailey felt she was very lucky to have Kim in her life. They hadn't had the best start, considering that Hailey and Adam had started being together early on, but the women had been able to form a bond that went beyond anyone else.

-I miss you guys too. How's everything there? –

-Well, Jay and Melanie don't communicate well, so Hank's been thinking of changing partners. He told me he feels maybe Antonio should be paired up with Melanie. He wants to leave the personal part out of this, but I think he knows the thing between Jay and Williamson isn't personal. They just aren't a good fit. – the brunette said shrugging her shoulders.

-Maybe it'll be good? – Hailey asked, a little hesitant. She hadn't seen the young officer since she had been ordered to take some time off, but she still hadn't forgotten her behavior regarding her husband. – Is she still dating Will? –

-Yeah. I think so. – Kim said, nodding. –

-Well, let's hope it works out. They kinda make a cute couple? – Hailey said, knowing that Kim didn't believe her. She laughed at seeing her friend's expression.

-Yeah right. – Kim said, starting to laugh too. It was pretty obvious Hailey didn't like Melanie.

* * *

-Morning. – Hailey said greeting Platt that morning. She was on desk duty in the Intelligence office, but sometimes she took some time to spend it with the senior sergeant. If her colleagues weren't in the office, it got kinda lonely.

-Morning Upton. -Platt said, nodding at seeing the coffee Hailey brought her. – You might be my favorite member of Intelligence. –

-You tell everyone that. – Hailey said smiling and taking a seat next to Platt on a chair. The front desk at the precinct was always busy but she enjoyed spending time there.

-I do not. – Platt said taking a sip of her coffee, making a hum sound after it. – Thank you. –

-You're welcome. – Hailey said nodding once.

-You're getting bigger. – Trudy said eyeing Hailey's belly.

-Yeah, I've gained a few more pounds. I still walk on the mornings, but there's not much more I can do about it. -she said, shrugging her shoulders. Maybe it was a genetic thing, her mom had gained a few pounds being pregnant with her and her siblings.

-I'm sure Ruzek tells you every day that it doesn't matter how much weight you gain, you're still beautiful. – Platt joked.

Hailey laughed, shaking her head. – Not really, but I'll remind him. –

-Morning, Sergeant. – Melanie Williamson greeted Platt with a smile on her face, without seeing Hailey sitting next to her. After a second, she finally noticed her, and nodded once, without smiling. – Upton. –

-Morning. – Hailey said, before taking a sip of her coffee.

-What do you need, Williamson? – Platt asked her.

-Sergeant wants you posting some officers in Bucktown. We have a situation with a possible missing person. – Melanie told Trudy passing her a sheet of paper.

-Right away, Williamson. – Trudy told her, and Hailey recognized one of her fake smiles. She hid her face behind her cup of coffee and looked up at her elder superior.

Melanie nodded once before heading back upstairs, leaving Hailey and Trudy alone at the front desk.

-You really don't like her, do you? – Hailey asked Trudy.

-Agh. – Trudy said, looking at Hailey. – I don't mind her, I just don't trust her. –

-You didn't trust me once too. – Hailey said, reminding her of events that had happened not that long ago.

-You're good police, Upton. I knew that from the start. – Trudy told her with a smirk.

Hailey nodded once, knowing that she and Trudy also shared a common past as well.

-Alright, I'll head upstairs. – Hailey said standing up.

-Ok, tell the boss that I am already sending a few officers on a round in Bucktown. –

-Will do. – Hailey said starting to head upstairs. She hadn't gained that much weight in the first months of the pregnancy, but now that was almost on her third trimester she had noticed she had gained almost eleven pounds. She was scared to gain too much or too little weight, but her doctor had assured her that she was perfectly healthy.

Still, she felt the added weight on her body as she went upstairs.

-Morning. – Hailey said looking around the office to notice that only Antonio was there. –

-Hey Hailey. – Antonio said looking up at her. – You good? –

-Yeah. -Antonio nodded looking at Hank's office. – He's having a bad day. –

-Something happened? –

-Something with Woods. He hasn't really told me. He's making some noise from prison. –

-That guy never gives up, does he? – Hailey said shaking her head. – Do you need help with anything? –

-Maybe you can help me out. I'm trying to find a connection between this suspect and other offender. -Antonio said passing her a folder. – Can you help me out? –

-Sure. – Hailey said nodding. She took a seat at her desk that was in the middle of Melanie's and Jay's.

-Hailey, do you have a minute? – Hank yelled from his office, and Hailey left the sheet of paper on her office before knocking on his door.

-Hey. – Hailey said looking at him from his door.

Hank looked up at her, nodding once. – Jay's been having some problems with Melanie. –

-What kind of problems? –

-He says she doesn't communicate. – Hank admitted.

-And what are you going to do? –

-Maybe Ruzek can try with her? – Hank asked her and Hailey tried her best to keep her expression neutral.

-Whatever you think is best, boss. –

Hank remained silent for a moment, thinking.

-I'll give it some thought. –

-Ok. – Hailey nodded once before exiting the office and taking a seat at her desk.

She breathed in, knowing that she needed to keep things professional. Melanie hadn't been inappropriately with her at work and she was trying to give the woman the benefit of the doubt, but she still remembered how Melanie had looked at Adam. Feelings were there.

* * *

-You ready to go? – Adam asked his wife later that day. He and Kevin had been working a local gun gang and he was ready to go home. He loved the undercover part of the job, but it could tire anyone.

Hailey looked up at him and nodded. – Yeah. Let's go. – she said standing up and grabbing her jacket. The office was mostly empty, so they simply said goodbye to Kevin before leaving.

-You ok? – Adam asked her while they walked towards the exit of the precinct.

Hailey nodded while she caressed her baby bump. – Yeah. –

-What are you thinking so hard about? – Adam asked her while they walked towards their car.

She waited until they got into the car before answering him. – Should we call Kate and have lunch with her and Sam? – Hailey asked while she got comfortable in her seat.

Adam looked at his wife, slightly surprised to hear her answer. – You sure? –

-Yeah, let's do that. We haven't seen them in some time. – Hailey said putting on her seatbelt.

Adam nodded, while he started the car. – You know, Voight told me today that he wants me to partner with Melanie. –

Hailey didn't reply at first, but she let a breath out at last, keeping her eyes on the front. – And? –

-I told him I would do the necessary for the team, but that I needed to run it by you first. -he said.

-I don't want our personal lives to interfere with the team. – Hailey said finally turning her body slightly towards her side to face her husband. She unconsciously toucher her belly while she spoke. – That was hard for everyone when it involved Jay and Erin, according to what he told me. I don't want that to happen to us. –

-Erin and Jay were dating. You are my wife. The mother of my child. I want to give you the respect you deserve. – Adam said when they stopped at a red light.

If there was something Hailey was sure of since she and Adam had spoken a while ago about moving forward in their relationship, it was about Ruzek and his feelings for her. She felt it when he looked her, when he caressed her hand while he stood next to her.

Her husband was in love with her.

It was an overwhelming feeling, and she couldn't help to feel touched by this.

-You will not be disrespecting me by working with Melanie as a partner. – she assured him, grabbing his free hand to squeeze it. She kept her eyes on him so Adam could know she was being honest.

Hailey knew her issues with Melanie were far from over, but she wouldn't allow someone else to interfere in her marriage with Adam.


	9. Chapter 9

-I see you two are getting along better. – Kate Ruzek told her brother while they both enjoyed a rare sunny and warm day in Chicago. Summer was almost over and the colder autumn days were just around the corner. The family had taken advantage of the warm temperatures and they were enjoying time together after lunch in Kate's backyard.

Sam and Hailey were playing with Sam's dog a few feet away, while Adam and his sister remained seated around a table.

-Yeah. We're definitely trying. – Adam said nodding a couple of times, finally looking at his sister. Kate knew him better than most people.

-I'm glad. Not only for my future niece or nephew. For you two too. – Kate said smiling at her brother. She had always been more open about her feelings than Adam, so it was easier to speak for her.

Adam nodded once more, before looking back towards the yard. Sam had stopped running with the dog and he was now leaning his head towards Hailey's belly. The blonde's short stature made it easier for Sam to put his head near her belly.

-Uncle Adam! Mom! – Sam yelled excited. – The baby is kicking. It's kicking! – he said excited.

Adam and Kate both laughed while standing up. They walked towards them and Adam hugged his wife from the side, while he messed Sam's hair. Kate came up beside Sam, and kissed his cheek, smiling.

-I know buddy. He or she will be here soon and you will have a playmate for life. – Adam said with his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Hailey was smiling, looking at the young boy. – You'll protect him or her, won't you? -Hailey asked him and the boy nodded eagerly. – Good. Thank you, Sammy. – she leaned back towards her husband's side.

Adam's phone beeped, and he took it out of his jean's pocket to look at it.

-You gotta go? – Hailey asked him, looking up at him.

-I do. – he said, kissing Hailey's forehead, putting his phone away. – Hank needs help with an informant. –

-Go. Hailey can stay with us till you get back. – Kate said looking at her sister in law, who nodded. – See? We'll catch a movie or something. –

-Ok. I'll call you as soon as I can. – Adam told Hailey, who nodded again. He kissed her on the lips, while he caressed her bump. – I'll see you later. Take care of your mom and aunt for me, bud. – he told his nephew before heading towards the exit.

* * *

Almost an hour later, he and his boss where sitting in an SUV watching while one informant spoke to a contact down the street.

-Walsh is still not talking. But I heard his lawyer might get him out. – Hank told Adam regarding the former kidnapping case. Since the leader was dead and had recorded a video saying he had acted alone with the kidnappings, the judge and prosecutor were getting a lot of public pressure to release Walsh. It wasn't an easy time to be a police officer in Chicago.

-I heard. – Adam said, trying not think about the fact that if Walsh was released, he had an easier access to get close to Hailey.

-I'll do some digging to try and make him stay behind bars. You should too. – Hank suggested and Adam nodded.

-Sure boss. –

-And I want you working with Williamson since this Monday. I already cleared it with Jay. –

-Ok, boss. Whatever you need. –

-Hailey is one of my most professional detectives. I hope you are too. -Hank said looking at Adam. – And this is Melanie's last chance in Intelligence. I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt this once, but it's the last time. –

-Ok, sarge. – Adam said, accepting his decision.

Hank's phone interrupted them, and he took it out to answer it. -Voight. – he listened to what the other person said on the other side, while keeping his eyes on the informant. – Hey, Ben. I'm good, what about you? –

Adam remained silent while his boss talked on the phone.

-Good. Yeah, she works in my unit but she's currently on desk duty. – Adam looked back at Hank when he heard the last part. He was clearly talking about Hailey. – No, nothing like that. She's six months pregnant. – Hank replied with his eyes on the street. – Well, that actually might be a good idea. Let me talk to her and I'll get back to you. Take care, man. – he said before hanging up.

-Everything ok, boss? – Adam asked curious.

-Yeah. We should head back to our meeting point. These guys are done. -Hank told him without explaining anything about the call.

Adam started the car, without adding anything. He would find out soon enough.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Adam walked the steps to get into his house, but when he looked up he was met with someone he wasn't expecting.

-Melanie? What are you doing here? – he asked, slightly concerned at seeing her in his front door. Was Hailey inside?

-Waiting for you. – she answered taking a step closer to him.

-Why didn't you knock? -he asked.

-Why? So, your wife can yell at me because I'm looking for you? – she said, with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

-She wouldn't…- Adam started to say but was interrupted by the police officer.

-No worries Adam, it's obvious she doesn't like me. –

-Well, you two didn't meet the best way. – he said raising his eyebrows. He knew it was mostly his fault.

-It doesn't matter. She'll realize she's mistaken in a while. – Melanie said, which earned him a glare from Adam.

-What does that mean? –

-Nothing. Listen, I'm here because I have an op for tomorrow and I need your help. – she said and even though Adam didn't like what she had said regarding Hailey, he was glad they were talking about work now. – Mike's best friend contacted me a couple of weeks ago. He has a way inside Tommy Crowe's group. – Mike was Melanie's brother, who used to be a cop before he was shot on the job.

Tommy Crowe was a local gun dealer in Chicago who had been gaining attention lately and the Intelligence unit had been keeping tabs on him. His methods with his rivals were getting more and more violent.

-That's good. Did you run it by Voight? –

-I want to make sure it's a legit first. I know he didn't like that Jay and I couldn't get along. –

-What are you saying? – he asked her.

-Help me make sure it's real and I'll talk with Voight later. Please. – Melanie asked him, her green eyes shining in the dark.

Adam didn't like what he was hearing, but if she was right, it was a good chance. He looked towards his house and finally nodded. – Ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow. –

She smiled and nodded once. – See you tomorrow. – she said and stopped in front of him on her way out of the entrance. She looked at him and reached out to touch his shoulder. – Thank you, Adam. – she said before starting to walk away.

* * *

He only nodded once, finally turning around to open his front door. He closed the door behind him and stopped to check if he heard movements in the house. Only silence met him.

He looked around the place, finally starting to make his ways upstairs.

Hailey and he had moved into the house shortly after getting married. She had savings and he had sold his car to make the first payment on the place, and even though they knew buying a house together was a big commitment, he still remembered walking into the house and feeling he and his wife could make a life there.

The place had a small porsche in the front, a cozy living room integrated with a kitchen and three bedrooms and two bathrooms total. One of the rooms was downstairs and they had made it into a guest room, considering how often Jay or Kevin stayed at the place. On the first floor, Adam and Hailey shared a bedroom and down the hall there was a room for the future baby.

Thankfully they hadn't had time to decorate the baby's room with the previous pregnancy, which had made things easier this time. Hailey had only left him paint the room with a shade of light blue this time and even thought they didn't know the baby's sex, she'd said she liked the color for their baby's room despite of the gender.

Walking the final steps, Adam finally opened his bedroom's door to see his wife curled up reading a book which was on top of her belly.

-Hey. – she said looking up at him.

-Hey. – he said, taking of his shoes and then his pants. He quickly got in bed next to her, hugging her stomach and putting his face on top of it to look at her. – I missed you two. –

The blonde smiled, stroking his cheek. – How was it? –

-Fine. – he said grabbing one of her hands with one of his own. – I start working with Melanie tomorrow. – he told her and looked up to see her reaction.

Only a flash of surprise passed his wife's light blue eyes. – I assumed. Are you ok with it? –

-Whatever works for the team. –

-And you have a history with her. – she said raising her eyebrows with a light smile on her face.

-I get where she comes from most of the time. Doesn't mean that I agree with her. – he said being honest about his feelings. – And it's not a competition between you and her. –

-I know. – Hailey said looking calmed.

-You do? –

-If it were, I would have already won, babe. I'm your wife. – she said smiling at him, confident of their relationship, which made Adam blush slightly.

-I'm glad we're on the same page. – he said moving closer to her to kiss her.

She kissed him back but moved back a little bit to say. – Voight called. –

-And? – he asked confused, sitting next to her.

-Narcotics requested my help with a case. –

-Really? Which one? –

-They think there's a connection between a local gun leader and some pills being distributed at a local college. They don't seem to find it. – she explained looking down.

She wasn't telling him everything. – What is it? – Adam asked.

-Ben Miller called Hank. – she said finally looking up at her husband.

-Well… he is your former boss. –

-He wasn't my boss when I was there. We were colleagues. – she said looking towards the front.

-You were more than colleagues. –

-Adam… - she said looking at him.

-What? Your ex-boyfriend calls you specifically to ask for your help. He couldn't call Jay? Or Hank himself? – he asked.

-Maybe he trusts my knowledge. – she said knowing that he was jealous.

-I trust your knowledge. – Adam said hugging her from the side.

-You trust me? – she asked grabbing one of his hand between her own and putting it over her bump.

-I do. – he assured her.

-Then, we'll be fine. – she told him kissing his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

-Where's Hailey? – Kim asked standing up from her desk to look between Jay and Antonio.

-Hank said Narcotics requested our help with a case. He and Hailey are at their offices. – Jay answered with his eyes still on his computer screen.

-Oh. – Kim said looking back at Kevin. – And Adam? –

-He didn't say. Just that he needed to check something with Melanie. – Kevin replied. He was happy to be working with Jay, be he and Adam had a good working relationship that he was going to miss.

Kim nodded, slightly surprised at the turn of events.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away in the Narcotics bullpen, Hailey and Hank were waiting for Ben Miller, the Unit's boss.

-The minute we're out of here I'm getting a cheese burger. – Hailey said, taking Hank by surprise at her words.

Her boss made a grin, looking at her from the side. – Cravings, huh? I thought you had a good breakfast. –

-Cravings. – Hailey said smiling at him.

Ben Miller interrupted the moment by walking into his office. The police detective was overseeing the unit ever since his boss, Sergeant Caleb Scott, had been forced to take a leave of absence for personal reasons.

The charming blonde Ben was only a couple of years older than Hailey, and they had worked together in the unit, and even briefly dated when she had first joined it.

-Morning, guys. Sorry I was late, one of my detectives had to run something by me and it couldn't wait. – Mike explained shaking Hank's hand, and then shaking Hailey's. – Hailey, it's been some time. –

Mike had always had a big ego and Hailey wasn't surprised that he had climbed his way to the top. She was still surprised she had found him funny and attractive at some point in her life. His ego tainted everything about him.

-It has. Hey, Mike. – she said nodding once.

-I hear congratulations are in order. -he said looking at her belly, which couldn't be hidden anymore.

-Thank you. – she said smiling.

-What can we do to help, Ben? – Hank asked, clearly in a hurry to get to the point.

-Well, first let me thank you for being here. – he said, politically correct. He took a seat in his chair behind the desk before speaking. – We have been after the suppliers of a new drug called "Dream". -he started to explain. – It's a mixture of some very dangerous chemicals, mainly cocaine and we have a source that says the responsible is Tommy Crowe and his gang. –

-Crowe's business is guns. He's never been involved with drug dealings before. – Hailey said, remembering the guy's file.

-I know, I read the file your unit wrote on him last year. But his name keeps popping up. The problem is we've never been able to link him to our usual drug dealers. -Ben said leaning back on his chair. – Considering you worked his case last year I thought you might be able to help us. –

Hailey looked at Hank, waiting for his reply, but Miller spoke again before he could add anything.

-Also, some events this morning showed me that I was right to call you. – Ben explained.

-What events? – Hank asked.

-Mmm, your police officer. – he said grabbing a file from his desk. – Melanie Williamson? She was seen at one of Crowe's clubs. She was clearly undercover considering her choice of clothes. Unless that's how the Intelligence team dresses. – he said grabbing a picture from the file and putting on the table.

It showed Melanie walking into the club and then leaving it, wearing a very provocative choice of clothes. A mini-skirt, high boots, a tank top and a small jacket were all she was wearing. The make up on her was also very heavy.

-Oh, and he was there too. – Miller added before they could react. – That's your husband, right Hailey? – he put another picture on the desk.

This second picture showed Adam Ruzek sitting in a car a block away, clearly waiting for Melanie to leave the place.

Hailey took a deep breath, knowing it wasn't her place to react.

-Yeah, we got a tip last minute and we took it. -Hank said putting the pictures on top of the desk again, with a slight smile on her face. – I guess we are all in the same page, and my team will be glad to work with yours to put this guy behind bars. –

-Good to know. – Ben said getting up to shake Hank's hand. – We have a safe house where our teams can work. –

-Perfect. I will send Hailey with another team member today. – Voight said getting up too. He shook Miller's hand before turning around to leave the office.

Hailey got up too and smiled slightly at Ben before heading towards the exit of his office.

-It'll be like old times, Hales. – Ben said looking at her from his spot.

Hailey simply looked at him, before getting out of the office, following her boss.

* * *

The car ride to Intelligence was silent, and Hailey didn't dare to speak. Hank was clearly livid at now knowing what his team members were doing and she almost agreed with him, but she was trying not to mix the personal side of this with their work.

They got out of the SUV and Hailey had to almost run to keep up with her boss. Trudy was only a blur on their way upstairs.

-Williamson, Ruzek, my office now. You too, Hailey. – Hank almost roared his order without stopping the walk to his office.

Hailey barely looked at Adam and she could see her other colleagues surprised expressions.

The blonde detective walked inside the office, choosing to remain standing. She took a deep breath when Adam and Melanie walked in.

-Close the door Hailey. – Hank asked her, standing behind his chair. – Which one of you two wants to explain me what the hell were you doing this morning? Running an undercover operation without clearing it with me first? Without putting it on paper? -Hank yelled, and even though the door was now closed, Hailey knew Kim, Jay, Kevin and Al could still hear him. Voight's rage was legendary.

-Boss… - Adam started to say but Hank didn't let him finish.

-Are you trying to ruin us? What the hell were you thinking? – Hank asked them.

-It was my choice. I asked Adam to help me and as soon as we made sure it was legit, we were going to tell you. It's already on paper. – Melanie said looking up at her boss.

-Why did you want to make sure it was legit? – Hank asked her, now looking at her.

-One of my brother's friends gave me a tip. He is not exactly trustworthy. – Melanie explained, and they all knew that she was talking about her brother killed on the line of duty.

-And you? – Hank asked Adam, looking at him.

-I'm sorry boss, but Melanie is telling the truth. – Adam added.

-Never do that again. – Hank told both of them. He took a seat in his chair but he looked at Melanie to say – Next time, you're out of this team. –

Melanie nodded, taking her leave from the office.

Hank took a deep breath, looking up at Hailey. – Gather everything we have on Crowe and go with Al to the safe house. –

Hailey nodded once, exiting the office and walking up to Al to talk to him. She and Adam knew they couldn't discuss their personal lives right there, so getting to work was the right thing to do.

* * *

-I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. – Jay said one more time to Hailey, looking at her with puppy eyes.

The blonde smiled at her partner, shaking her head. – Well, it's certainly different. –

-You hate it. – Jay said.

-No no! I just… I don't know. It's really sweet of you. – Hailey assured him.

-Do you think Adam will like it? –

-Like what? – Ruzek asked from the door, walking into his house.

Both Hailey and Jay looked at him.

-Jay bought the baby this. – Hailey said pointing towards the car seat on top of her kitchen table. It was shaped like a police car and it even had red lights on top of it. She smiled at her partner again. – It's so cute. – Hailey added, laughing.

-I know you guys didn't want gifts until the baby was born, but I just saw it and I couldn't help it. – Jay excused himself again. – It's certified to confirm that it's safe. -

-It's great man. Thank you. – Adam said clapping his friend's back once. – Really. –

-We love it, Jay. – Hailey said again and looked at him with a grin on her face. – Did Sam help you pick it out? –

-Oh no. That kinda cooled off. – Jay said, a little more uncomfortable now with the change of subject.

-I had no idea. Did something happen? – Hailey asked him.

-No, we just… It didn't work, that's it. – Jay said without explaining any further.

Hailey nodded once, accepting his words.

-Well, I'm heading out. I'll let you two get on with your night. – Jay said squeezing Hailey's shoulder and giving Adam a pad on the back. – See you guys tomorrow. –

-Good night! – Hailey said without moving from her place in the room. She had her hands on her sides and she kept looking at the chair as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Truth was she didn't want to face her husband in the moment.

-Hailey.. – Adam said facing her. He reached out to touch her arm but he stopped before touching her.

Hailey moved some steps away from him and finally turned around to look at him.

-You know, probably a few years ago, I would have acted like Melanie and you acted today. – Hailey started to say keeping her distance from him. She needed it if she was going to make him understand that he couldn't keep acting like this anymore. – I used to do stuff like that too. Risk everything over something that seemed the most important thing in the world. –

Adam opened his mouth to keep, but she wasn't finished.

-Guess what? I stopped. And I wouldn't do it again because I have something more important now. – she told him taking a couple of steps to be in front of him. – I have a family. I have a partner in this, which is you, and I don't lie to you. So, don't you dare lie to me. – Hailey reached out to grab his hand with her own.

-And I won't judge Melanie, but she shouldn't have put you in that position. Ok? It's unfair. – Hailey said looking at him.

He took a deep breath before speaking. – I'm sorry. – he told her, finally gaining the courage to hug her. He didn't regret what he had done helping Melanie, but he understood he wasn't in the same place he had been a few years ago. He couldn't be irresponsible like he had been in the past.

-You don't regret it, do you? – Hailey asked him without letting him ho from the hug.

Adam nosed her neck, and finally letting go, he started to say. – I regret not telling you. – he told her.

Hailey took a step back to look at him, putting her hands on his shoulders. – Don't keep me in the dark again. –

-You would have told Voight. –

-So should have you. – Hailey told him, trying to remind him that Voight was on their side.

Adam put his hands around her waist and nodded once more. – I know. –he grabbed her hand to lead her towards the couch on the living room and they took a seat one next to other. – How was meeting Miller? –

-He's still an ass. – she said smiling. – But maybe if our team and his team work together, we could put this guy behind bars.

-I don't like you working with him, but I'm glad. –he said dragging a hand over his beard.

-You know him? – she asked leaning back against a cushion, putting her hands over her belly.

-We meet a few years ago. Never liked the guy. -he admitted.

-Well, I wouldn't worry. I only have my eyes for one guy at the moment. – she said tapping her belly twice. –

-Hey. What about the little guy's dad? – he asked, putting his arm over her shoulders, kissing her head.

-The little guy's dad is all I'm thinking about right now. – her eyes were soft and her lips curved into a loving smile. She was so close he could smell that lavender scent she often put on before bed.

When he kissed her, her lips were warm and he kissed the corner of her mouth, her bottom lip, her top lip.

They groaned into each other's mouths and he moved closer to bring her into his lap. She was heavier than he remembered, but she was still his wife. His beautiful wife, and he wanted to kick himself for taking her for granted for so long.

He caught her lips once more, and a surprised noise left her mouth.

Would a lifetime of this be too much to ask?

* * *

The following morning, both Hailey and Adam woke up earlier than usual to get to work. She had to get to work with Jay, Al and Kevin with Narcotics, while Adam had to go with Melanie to get ready for an undercover operation.

-See you tonight? – Adam asked his wife while he parked the car in front of the operation house Miller had set up for them and his team.

-Hope so. – she said with a smile, before kissing him.

-I'll walk you out. – he said, seeing from the corner of his eye how Miller and one of his detectives standing on the porch.

-Adam…. – Hailey said turning around to get out of the car. She walked a couple of steps to stand in front of the car, facing Ruzek. – Behave. –

-Hey… you're not on the clock yet. I am simply saying goodbye to my wife. – he said putting his hand on her lower back. He kept his eyes on her, and her smile was contagious. – Take care of yourself. –

-You too. – she said standing on her tiptoes to kiss him goodbye. The kiss was short because she didn't like big displays of affection with people she worked with watching them, but it was sweet nonetheless.

He finally let her go and watched her walk away from him towards the house. Miller nodded once at him, as a greeting and he nodded once too, before moving towards his car to head out.

-Morning Hailey. – Miller said, now standing alone on the porch. The Narcotics chief kept his eyes on her, and the steel blue on them made her uncomfortable. She had once found those blue eyes captivating, but that time was long gone. She remembered Adam's sweet brown eyes on her, and the sweet looks he gave her every time he looked at her, and they had nothing to do with Miller's cold stare.

-Morning. – she said, wanting to get pass him to walk into the house.

-Ready to get to work? – he asked without moving.

-Let's catch this guy. – she said nodding once, before moving pass him to get to work.

He followed her with his eyes, finally following her into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Hailey takes a deep breath in front of the mirror, trying to arrange the shirt she is wearing.

-You know, I don't think it cares how much you look at it. It won't get smaller. – Kim says with a smile on her face, at seeing her.

The blonde detective looks up at her colleague, shaking her head. -That's not the worst. – she says pulling her shirt up to show the elastic band on her jeans. – They're called mom jeans. – Hailey says drowning a laugh.

-Oh Hailey! – Kim laughs as well and that's how Jay finds them when he walks in.

-Melanie and Ruz are here. -he says nodding once. – What's so funny? –

-I'm an elephant, that's all. – Hailey replies tapping her belly. – Let's go. – she says following Jay outside the rooms.

The three of them walk into the bullpen to find Melanie sitting on Adam's desk, clearly with her undercover's outfit still on. Shorts that barely cover her ass and a tank top, with a small fur coat. She had at least changed her boots to running shoes, and that made her resemble her old self a little bit.

-Ok, let's go. – Hank says looking at her and Ruzek, who remains standing next to Kevin near the board.

-I got the job. Crowe himself said was ok that I started tomorrow. – Melanie starts to explain. -He runs the club himself, but he spends most of the time at his office. The real person running the club is his girlfriend, Lilah. -she adds as Kevin puts a picture of the girl on the board. – They made Adam waiting for me in the car. -she says crossing a brief look with Hailey.

-What did you say? -Hank inquires.

-Said he was my boyfriend. -she adds, shrugging her shoulders.

Hailey takes a deep breath at that, knowing it doesn't mean anything. The baby moves inside her as if he or she doesn't agree, and she touchers her bump softly.

-So, we need an undercover identity for Ruzek now. -Hank says looking back at Adam.

-Already got it, Sarge. – Ruzek admits. – Mike is good to go. –

Hank nods. – Did you find anything that might link Crowe to the drugs? –

-No, I need to get into his office first. – Melanie adds.

-Alright, be careful. -Hanks advises her, before adding. – You guys need to set an apartment. –

-I got them one. – Kevin says, passing a set of keys to Adam. – It's near the bar. –

-Thanks man. – Adam says, turning around to look for his wife's eyes, who's looking at Hank.

-Alright, you two go there. You let me know if you find anything. Hailey and Al will work with Miller and his team at the safe house, so I need all of you in the same page. Communicate, alright? – Hank says before turning around to go to his office.

The team nods, and Adam starts to walk to his wife, when Melanie stops him. – We should go. -she says getting up from the chair.

-Melanie, I grabbed some clothes for you and Adam. Come with me. – Kim says interrupting the moment before Adam replies.

Williamson nods before following Kim out of the main office, which leaves Adam room to approach his wife. – I wasn't planning this. – he says standing in front of her.

She nods. – I know. Be careful, alright? – she asks reaching out to grab his hand and puts them over her belly. – We need you to be careful. –

Adam smiles at her, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss doesn't last long, but he crouches down to be in front of the baby bump. – Take care of mama, will you? -he presses his face to her belly, and then gets up. – I love you. – he says in a whisper, before kissing her again.

-I love you too. – she says smiling. It's the first time in a long time since they've said those words to each other and she touches his cheek before letting him go.

Melanie is waiting for him at the stairs and Hailey has to remind herself that's it's her husband and he's simply doing his job. Melanie's look doesn't relax her in the slightest though. It worries her even more.

* * *

-Hailey. – Miller calls for her while they are meeting at the safe house. – Any news? – the blonde detective asks her and she looks at Al before heading towards the room Miller is using as an office.

-Hey. Yeah. We have information on Crowe's girlfriend. Do you want the team and me to brief you? – she says to him standing on the doorway.

-You can brief me on your own. Shut the door. – he says still seated behind a table in the room.

The Intelligence detective takes a deep breath before closing the door behind her. -Lilah Kelly, she's been with Crowe for the past two years. She has two priors, a DIU and small drug dealing charge. So, if we bust her now…. – she says putting a picture of Lilah on the desk.

-Strike three and out. – Miller says without taking his eyes of Hailey.

-Yeah. We're waiting for feedback from Williamson and Ruzek, they should get back to us soon. – she explains moving towards the door.

-Your husband is undercover as the boyfriend, isn't he? -he asks as she puts her hand over the door handle.

Hailey turns around to face him, breathing in. She will not lose her temper with him. – Yes. Anything else you need? –

-Nothing else. Thank you, Hailey. – he says as she turns around to leave.

She walks towards the table in the middle of the living room and takes a seat next to Olinsky.

-Everything ok? – he asks without taking his eyes of the papers he has in front of him.

-Yeah. Yeah. – she says as she touches the bump, the baby kicking like crazy inside of her. – Everything is fine. -she says breathing in and out, trying to calm down. She wouldn't let Ben Miller get in her nerves.

Her cellphone vibrates over the table, and she grabs it to answer it. – Upton. –

-We have a tip on Lilah. It seems she's been dealing on her own. We have footage of her dealing outside the club. -Jay says over the line. – We're going to grab her now. –

-Good. Let me know if she gives anything. – she says before hanging up.

* * *

It's hours later when she walks into her home, closing the door behind her. The place is not the same without Adam there, but she tries to make the best of the situation as she walks into her kitchen to cook something for herself.

A message beeps in her phone, and she looks at it as she opens the fridge. A text from Adam letting her know he's ok to talk makes her smile. She calls him as she puts a plate of leftovers in the microwave.

-Hello? – says a female voice over the line and it takes Hailey a minute to remind herself that Adam is currently sharing an apartment with Melanie.

-Melanie? – Hailey asks, frowning as she stops in the middle of her kitchen. She is barefoot, having taken her shoes at the front door.

-Yeah. Sorry. Adam is in the shower. – Melanie tells her and Upton has a hard time picturing her husband naked in the next room to her colleague.

-Oh. That's strange. He told me to call him. – she says without thinking as she takes her plate of the microwave and heads towards the living room to get comfortable in the couch.

-Sorry. – Melanie says without much enthusiasm.

-Ok. Can you tell him to call me back when he gets out? – she says nicely.

-Sure. Bye. – the younger woman says before hanging up.

The blonde detective leans back against the couch, biting a piece of her sandwich. She is surprised at her husband's behavior but decides to wait for his call.

She relaxes against the couch and soon enough, she's finished half her meal and sleep doesn't take too long to claim her. The pregnancy can be exhausting and she doesn't even remember falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

She wakes up around 6 AM, confused at her surroundings. Taking a deep breath, she disentangles of the blanket that surrounds her body and takes a seat on her couch.

Her cellphone vibrates on the coffee table, and she almost expects it to be Adam, but it's Ben Miller's name that flashes on the caller ID.

-Upton. – she says trying to hide the sleep in her voice.

-I'll pick you up in ten minutes. -Miller says on the other side and it takes Hailey a second to catch up.

-What happened? – she asks already getting up from the couch to head upstairs to change.

-I'll brief you when I pick you up. -he says, leaving no room for more questions, but Hailey still pushes it.

-Should I call Olinsky? – he is her partner in this operation.

-No, we'll see him later. See you soon. – Miller says before hanging up.

Hailey takes a deep breath while she opens her bedroom door, looking around it. She absently puts one of her hands over her bump. She takes a look at her cellphone on her other hand. Still no text from Ruzek.

Hoping he's ok and that she can get some answers about it, she gets moving to get ready to leave.

* * *

-What do you mean she's dead? – Hailey asks her fellow Intelligence colleagues standing in the bullpen later that day. She has her hands over her waist, considering her back is killing her. Today is not turning out to be a good day.

-We found her that way. She was shot, twice in the chest. -Jay explains sitting over his desk, Kim on his chair. -We were ready to get her. It would have given us an upper hand with Crowe. –

-Do you have any idea about what happened to her? Any leads? – Hailey asks, noticing Hank's absence. It's strange.

-Hank is talking to an old CI of his. Trying to get some intel. – Kim replies as if she could read her mind. – And we're waiting for feedback from Melanie and Adam. –

Hailey's cellphone rings and it's Miller, but she is not ready to talk to him again. After spending the morning crammed up in his car, she would very much like not to talk to him for a few hours. She silences the phone, he can call the station or Olinsky if he needs something so bad.

-This is so strange. -Hailey says as she leans back against Adam's desk. She notices Kevin's eyes on her and she smiles at him. He noticed the way she strokes her belly. – I'm fine. I just… this case is hard. – she explains shrugging her shoulders.

Adam's partner nods at her in silence, before adding. – You gotta take care of yourself first. –

-I know. – she says as they all look up at the entrance to notice Hank walking in.

-Our prime suspect for Lilah's killing is Crowe. – he says taking of his jacket as he walks towards his office. He throws it over his desk before walking back to where his team is meeting. – He was at her house with two more people. –

-Did you find any evidence that can connect him to the crime scene? – Hailey asks Jay, and he shakes his head.

-No, but we're still waiting on the result from ballistics. -he says, as Antonio walks in.

-Got it. – Antonio says with a sheet of paper on his hand, which he passes to Hank. He lets his boss read the results, before adding anything. – I know. – he says as Hank looks at him.

-What is it? – Kim asks, voicing all of their concerns.

-It's Melanie's gun. – Hank says taking his eyes of the sheet of paper.

-What do you mean is her gun? -Jay asks, clearly confused.

-Lilah Kelly was shot with Melanie's gun. God damn it. – Hank says shaking his head. -We gotta pull them out. Now. Both of them. –

Ben Miller is calling Hailey again, and she says – I'm sorry. – before answering. – Upton. –she listens to what the Narcotics detective says on the other side. – What? – she cannot believe what she's hearing. – Ok, I'll be right there. Bye. -she looks over at Hank as she hangs up. – Crowe is dead. –

-What the hell happened? – Voight asks her.

-Apparently, he was trying to rape a woman and Adam was trying to get him to back of the girl, and Crowe pulled a gun on him. They fought, and Adam ended up shooting him. – Hailey explains as she puts on her jacket. – I gotta go. –

-I'll go with you. – Kevin says getting up from his chair, while Voight moves to grab his own jacket from the office.

-Kim, Jay, wrap up Lilah's case the best you can. We'll go over it when we get back. - he says as he follows Kevin and Hailey towards the exit.

Once they arrive at the scene, going over it with Miller is hard work and the Narcotics cop is clear. He and Hank both know he has to pass the case to Intelligence, but apparently, he's not ready to let go.

-Considering your officers are involved in both cases, the Chief is concerned you might not be the best person to handle the case. -Miller says, finally showing his true colors.

-The Chief thinks that? Or you do? – Hailey asks, replying instead of Hank who shares a look with Kevin.

-Go, work the scene. -he slightly pushes Upton towards Kevin who leads her away.

-You have to adjust the leash on that one. Upton has always been a little too wild. –Miller adds with a smile on his face.

-I am gonna ignore you just compared one of my best detectives to an animal. – Hank says without changing his hard expression. – Where are Williamson and Ruzek? –

-They were taken to the safe house. We need to interrogate them. – Miller says.

-Send them to the 21st. – Hank says and Miller opens his mouth to reply, but Hanks beats him. – Now. Or I'll talk to the Chief myself, Miller. – Hank says before heading towards his car to return to the station. He wants to be there to interrogate Ruzek and Melanie himself.

In the meantime, Kevin and Hailey examine the crime scene inside Crowe's house.

The blonde puts on gloves before going any further.

-Man. – she hears Kevin whisper and she walks up to him, in front of Crowe's body. Two gunshots to the chest.

Hailey leans over as much as she can to look at his body. – Someone scratched his face. – she says and she can bet they will find his DNA on the nails of the girl he attacked.

-Hey Jack. – she calls for a Narcotics officer that works with Miller. – When can we talk to the victim? –

-You mean Williamson? Your Sergeant just ordered Miller to take her to the 21st with Ruzek. – the officer replies before moving away.

Hailey looks back at Kevin, without hiding the surprise in her voice. – Melanie is the rape victim? –

-Work with me Hailey. Stay with me. – Kevin asks her, and even though he know it's a long shot, he knows she can be professional.

Upton nods, trying to wrap her head around the new information. She takes a step back from the body, looking around the place. – Ok, so Crowe attacks Melanie in the living room. – she points at a knife under the coffee table which Kevin picks up with gloved hands. – He's holding a knife to her throat, so she can't scream. But Ruzek walks in… - she is now standing in that hallway in front of the living room. – He sees Crowe assaulting Melanie, shouts a warning at Crowe… -

-Crowe doesn't listen. – Kevin adds.

-Ruzek warns him again and Crowe gets up to silence him. Ruzek shoots him. –

-Sounds about right. – Kevin says as the crime lab techs walk in. – All yours guys. – he says grabbing Hailey by the arm to lead her out. – Let's go back to the precinct. –

As they walk towards the car, she reaches for her phone, calling her husband by instinct.

-I doubt they are letting him keep his phone, Hales. – Kevin says as the get in the car.

She knows he's right, but she can't help it. She really needs to talk to him.


	12. Chapter 12

When Hailey and Kevin arrive at the precinct, Melanie and Adam are long gone.

-What do you mean you sent them home? –

\- I didn't send them home. They are at a motel, near the station. They had both been up for over 72 hours, Hailey. It was crazy keeping them here. – Hank explained from his seat in front of his desk. – We have police officers with them. –

-I want to see my husband. – she says with a firm tone, not leaving much room for discussion. Kevin lowers his gaze.

-Your husband… is my police officer first. And he is also a murder suspect at the moment. -Hank says keeping his eyes on hers. This was a battle she wasn't going to win. – You'll talk to him tomorrow, after I speak to him. -he says grabbing a folder from his desk, ending the discussion.

Hailey storms out of the office as Kim walks towards it. – Get her home. – Hank tells Burgess, and she nods, before walking after her friend.

-Upton is going nowhere near that motel, is that clear? – Hank says to Kevin without taking his eyes of the file in front of him.

-Yes, sir. –

-It's my function to keep this place running and it's hers to keep her kid safe. -he murmurs before Kevin leaves.

Meanwhile, Hailey and Kim are having an argument in the locker room.

-I need to see him. – she says, slamming her locker door.

-No, you want to see him. – Kim corrects her and that earns her a glare from Hailey. The brunette walks up to her friend, standing in front of her. She puts her hands over the petite woman's shoulders. – I get it. You miss him, you are worried, but I assure he is fine. He is sleeping right now. You on the other hand… You need to take care of yourself and the baby. Please Hailey… - Kim begs her trying to knock some sense into her.

The look on her friend's eyes remind her that she is not the only one loving the life inside of her. Her team members, her family really, they also need the baby to be ok.

And Hailey would never forgive herself for being so reckless.

She tries to breathe in, nodding once. – You're right. I'm sorry. – she tries to calm down, breathing in and out a couple of times.

-Good. -Kim says nodding once and removing her hands from her shoulders. – Want me to stay over tonight? -she volunteers and Hailey smiles once, before accepting her offer.

* * *

The following morning, Hailey is already seated in the room next to interrogation room, with Melanie on the room on the right and Adam on the one on the left. She is keeping her eyes on her husband for the moment. Kim can fill her in later about Melanie's interview.

-I was working at the club and Melanie texted me to pick her up from Crowe's. That's why I went there. It was my first time at his house. – Adam explains. He's shaved and showered and Hailey can see a resemblance of her husband on him, but his eyes are too sad to belong to her Adam.

It's Hank and Jay interviewing Adam, while Kevin and Antonio try their chances with Melanie.

-I knocked but no one answered so I walked in after the second time knocking. –

-You had your gun with you? – Hank asks him.

-Yeah, but it was holstered. -Adam explains nodding once. – I walked in and I heard nothing but silence. But a movement in the living room got my attention. I walked over there and I saw Melanie pushing Crowe away from her. –

-Was he assaulting her? - Jay asks.

-I didn't get to see that, but she pushed him away and he slapped her. I yelled for him to move away from her, but he didn't listen. He kept talking to her and I yelled again. That was when I noticed the knife on his hand and she yelled "Rape!" He dropped the knife and took out his gun to point it at me. I warned him to drop it, but he pulled the trigger pointing at me. That's when I shot him. – Adam explains keeping his eyes on Hank.

Hailey wants to believe him as much his boss does.

-Alright, Ruz. – Jay says nodding once. – We'll release you and analyze the case with the rest of the evidence. You know how it works. -he says with the most reassuring tone he can.

-Hailey is next door. – Hank says as they all get up, and it takes Adam a minute to open the door to the room she is in.

-Adam? – Hailey says walking up to her husband. He closes the door behind him, and she is in front of him now.

She is looking at his face and puts her hands on his cheeks. – Adam? – she asks again, and he nods once before surrounding her in a hug and bury his face on her neck. He snuzzles against her neck and her bump touches his stomach. – I missed you. – she whispers against his ear.

Adam nods once more, but Hailey can feel it in her gut. Her husband is not the same person.

She just hopes time will enough to heal him.

* * *

Later on, that day, Hailey is finishing up on the dishes downstairs, before turning of the lights on the ground floor and heading upstairs. The belly is heavy on her and the baby has no stopped kicking all day. Her walk to her bedroom is slow and she finds Adam curled up in bed, already asleep.

She walks up to his side and focuses her look on his face. He seems to be resting now, and she is glad the frown is gone from his face at least for now. He has barely said a word since getting home, keeping quiet most of the time and only nodding when she speaks about the baby. That's the part that at least gets a reaction out of him, the baby and only the baby.

She is at least happy that hasn't been stolen from them.

Her phone vibrates on her back pocket and she moves towards the bathroom to answer it. She shuts the door behind her as quietly as she can.

-Upton. – she says as she gets it, caressing her baby up absently, as a second nature.

-Hey Hailey. Sorry to bother you. – Hank says on the other side. He knows she's been through the ringer and he really doesn't want to add stress to her with the pregnancy and all, but it's better if she finds out from him.

-Don't worry boss. What is it? – she asks, already dreading the answer.

-We think Melanie's story matches enough with Ruzek's. It's not perfect, but it will do. – he says with his usual raspy voice, but she can tell he's trying to smooth things over.

-But? – she asks, trying to keep her voice steady.

-Well, Brennan isn't happy. Which means her boss isn't happy. –

-And? –

-They want to suspend Ruzek. At least for a few days. –

-He killed a drug dealer. One that was about to rape a police officer. -she says, defending her husband.

-Brennan doesn't believe Melanie. And to be honest, I have my doubts too. – he says being honest for the first time in the day. – But a suspension is a small price to pay for this to go away. –

-It will go in his records. – she says, knowing it's unfair.

-At least he'll keep his job. I don't know if I have it in me to pull another stunt like I did with Lindsay. – he warns her and she knows what he means.

-I get it. I'll talk to him. – she says before hanging up.

She changes into her pajamas before getting in bed, curling up against Adam's body who doesn't move until she is next to him. The he snakes his arm around her waist, tugs her flush to his body, and noses her neck.

She takes a deep breath, trying to relax, breathing in and out. That's when she notices the baby has stopped kicking, almost as if his or her father's hand over Hailey's belly it's enough to calm the storm the day has brought with it.

Hailey closes her eyes, knowing that tomorrow won't be easy, but at least they are safe and together. And she intends to keep it that way.


	13. Chapter 13

-Should you even be here? – Hank asks her from his office and Hailey looks up at her boss, as she walks towards his office. – It's Sunday. –

-Well, if I stayed one more minute at home, I was going to go crazy, so here I am. I might as well catch up on some paperwork. – she shrugs her shoulders, taking a seat in front of her boss.

-How's Ruzek? -Hank asks her, and she lets a breath out before answering.

-The same. Still not talking. – she says. It's been two weeks since the incident and Adam got back to work a couple of days ago. But he's not the same person than before. This case seems to have hit him hard.

-To be honest, I hate to do this, but I gotta let Williamson go. The Chief doesn't want her in Intelligence. – Hank says, and Hailey can tell it's hard for him. Second chances are important to him and he knows how hard it's out there for young cops, female ones specially.

-Where will she go? –

-Back to Homicides. We'll manage while you're on maternity leave. – he assures her.

She knows he means what he says, her team has handled worst scenarios that one detective on leave for a couple of months.

She touches her baby bump, almost seven months pregnant already. It won't be long before her child arrives into this world.

-He'll come around, Hailey. -her boss tells her and she nods before getting up to walk to her desk. She hopes he's right.

* * *

Hailey spends a few hours at the office, until the baby kicking inside her moves enough to let her know it's time to go home.

She grabs her stuff and heads out of the place. She knows Adam is helping Kevin with a CI so she's not eager to go home. Not that her husband is much company these days.

Hailey grabs her cellphone, dialing Kim's number as she seats in her car, waiting for her friend to pick up.

-Hey momma. What's up? – Kim answers and Hailey smiles at hearing her.

-Not much. You busy? –

-Nah, we're just making some grilled burgers with Kev. His sister and brother are visiting. – Kim says as if it's no big deal. – We're at my house. –

-You're with Kevin? – Hailey asks, trying to make sense of what she is saying.

-Yeah. Why? – Kim asks confused.

-I'll call you back. – she says hanging up the call, before dialing her husband's number. As she expects, it goes straight to voicemail.

The blonde detective stays in her car, trying to make sense of what's going on. If it were up to her, she would climb the steps back to her office, pin Adam's number to track it and find out where the hell he is.

 _But she's not that kind of woman, and she's not that kind of cop._ She will deal with this like an adult.

The baby kicks her side, and she takes a deep breath before starting the car.

* * *

A few hours later, she's made a dinner she's barely touched and is still sitting at her kitchen counter, waiting for her husband to get home.

He arrives smelling of cigars and scotch, which she can smell from a distance, and she is sure he is heading straight for the shower when she calls his name. – Adam. –

Ruzek turns around to face her and the look of surprise on his face can't be hidden.

-Everything ok with the CI? – she asks, keeping her expression neutral.

-Yeah. All good. – he assures her, without moving from his spot near the door. He hasn't even attempted to kiss her or anything like that.

-Was Kevin bumped to be working on a Sunday? – she asks, as she caresses her belly. –

-Mmh… nah, he's knows it's part of the job. – he says nodding once. – I'm gonna head upstairs to take a shower. – he says taking a couple of steps away from the counter.

-You want dinner? I made pasta. – she says as she stands up.

-I'm good. Thanks. – he says as he retreats to head upstairs.

Hailey's not a specialist, but she is pretty sure her husband is lying to her face. And she has no idea why.

She could call Kim and ask for advice, but she has no idea what to say. Hey, I'm pretty sure Adam is lying to me about where he is going but I don't know how to face him.

Her parents were no role models when it came to a healthy relationship, and the angst she feels is almost enough to make her want to crawl in a corner and not get up, but the baby moves inside her and she knows she has to be stronger for someone else.

Hailey takes a deep breath. She will figure this out, even if it breaks her heart.

* * *

The next day, Hailey's at her desk running some plates when one of her colleague's phone rings. She presses a button on her phone and picks up the call. – Intelligence. –

-With Detective Ruzek, please. – a woman says on the other side, and Hailey would bet her life it's Melanie on the other side.

-He's not in right now. Can I take a message? – she says looking up from her desk to listen to the other woman on the side.

Melanie seems to recognize her voice on the other side and quickly says. – No, it's fine. I'll call back later. – and hangs up before Hailey can add anything.

It's late in the afternoon and all of her colleagues except Al and Hank are out working on the field. Hailey gets up from her chair, with a frown on her face. She is sure Kim and Antonio are working a lead undercover and Jay is helping them, but she is not sure where Kevin and Adam are.

-Al, I'm gonna head out for a while. – she says and Olinsky nods, as she puts on her jacket to walk out of the bullpen.

She grabs her car from the parking lot and drives with a destination in mind. She is just hoping she's not right about this.

The baby is surprisingly still inside her belly as she parks her car in Melanie's block. She doesn't get out, instead looks at the house and what she finds there isn't that surprising.

Adam is walking up the steps towards the front door and as he takes the final step, a smiling Melanie opens it for him. They hug for a moment until they get inside the house.

Hailey looks down at her lap, trying to make sense of what she just saw. Maybe it's just a friend helping out another but hadn't she been clear with him? He could be friends with whoever he wanted as long he was honest about it with Hailey.

She cannot begin to understand what's going on, but she's not the type of woman to make a scandal about it. That much she knows.

Starting the car, she drives away from the place heading towards the station again.

Her phone starts ringing and she answers it without a second thought.

-Upton. –

-Hailey. I'm glad I could find you. I was wondering if you had a minute to meet me. -Ben Miller's voice fills her car and she doesn't want to deal with his bullshit right now.

-What do you need, Miller? – she asks as she turns the car down a street.

-I could use your help regarding a case. Is there a chance you meet me at the 21st? -he asks nicely but it doesn't surprise Hailey. He's always been a charmer.

-Ok, I'm heading there now. Meet me in the parking lot. – she says before hanging up.

The baby seems to be waking up, kicking her right side. She half smiles at it, knowing she's got someone with her at all time.

She will do right by him or her.

A few minutes later she is parking her car behind the 21st and she gets out of the car as fast as she can. The blonde detective then walks towards to where Miller is waiting, leaning against his car.

-Hey. – she says nodding once, frowning.

-Hailey. You're getting big. – he says a greeting, and it doesn't really surprise her. He's never been known for being subtle.

-How can I help you? – she says without removing her eyes from him.

-There was a security camera on Crowe's house. – Miller starts to explain. – We have the footage from the past month, except the 20 minutes involving his death. Particularly the part where he is supposed to have tried to abuse Officer Williamson and the part where you husband kills him. –

-And? – she asks, trying not to jump to any conclusions.

-Well, considering Williamson and Ruzek are officers with vast experience and they were undercover for more than a week, it's hard to believe that they didn't know about the cameras. – he explains as if she were dumb.

-So bring them in. Question them. – she says shrugging her shoulders.

-I can't. But the Tower will. – he says looking at her.

-Good. So these cases can be closed one and for all. –

-You know? I tried to talk to Williamson yesterday. She wasn't very receptive. – he says standing again. – Neither was your husband. He answered her door. – he says looking at her, waiting for her reaction.

He gets nothing from her.

-Thanks for the heads up, Miller. – she says goodbye, already turning around to start walking towards the station.

-You know, just because you're having his child doesn't mean you should settle, Hailey. -he says and she tries not to stop her walk, but it's impossible. What the fuck is he saying? – You and I could still have a chance. – he says and the glare she gives him it's hard and colder than ever.

She resumes her walk without turning back.

Hailey has no intention to stay that long in the bullpen, only to talk briefly with Hank and Jay about the case.

It's the first time in a long time that she sees a worrying look in Hank's eyes.

She grabs her bag and heads home in record time.

* * *

Hailey walks up the stairs to the first floor on her house and is surprised to find her husband standing in front of the nursery.

-They want to talk to me at the Tower. – he says without turning around to greet her.

-I know. – she says taking a deep breath in. The baby moves inside her and she changes her weight from one foot to another.

-Did your friend Miller warn you? – his tone sounds bitter to her.

-Yeah. Thought I would wanna know my husband is a suspect in covering up evidence in a murder investigation. –

-Are you asking me if I did it? – he asks looking at her for the first time.

-A while back, I wouldn't hesitate to say that of course Adam wouldn't cover up any evidence. -she shoots back – But you've been lying to me about other stuff, why not this too? –

-What are you talking about? – he asks taking a step towards her.

-I saw you! I saw you at Melanie's! I know you've been seeing her behind my back. – she yells but regrets it a second later. What she feels, the baby feels, and she does not want to upset her or him. –

-Hailey… - he reaches for her hands but she takes a step back.

-Look, I'm not going to fight with you right now. You need to work out your thing with this case and I need to get this baby to term. – she says with a hand on her belly.

-And you think I would jeopardize that? – his voice is almost a whisper.

-I don't know! – she says pushing back tears. She does not want to believe he would ever harm her or their child, but this person in front of her doesn't sound or look like the Adam that promised her a real marriage not too many days ago. – I know you would never hurt the baby, Adam, but I can't be with you right now. -she shrugs her shoulders, because she is choosing the life inside her over everything else. Including her own happiness. – You should stay some place else for a few days. –

He looks down for a moment but doesn't add anything.

Hailey desperately wants him to talk to her, to explain where everything went wrong and he thought he needed to find solace and understanding in another place that wasn't with her.

Instead her husband turns around to head towards what used to be their bedroom. He comes back a couple of minutes later with a bag on his shoulders and she wipes away her tears at seeing him.

Adam walks away without another word, and _Hailey can hear her heart breaking inside her chest._


	14. Chapter 14

-Shouldn't Adam be here with you? – Kim asks Hailey as they both wait for some blood results in a lounge at Chicago Med.

It's early in the morning and Kim was kind enough to be there for her, even offering her a ride.

-We kinda… left things on a bad note last night. – Hailey says trying to sound relaxed. She shrugs her shoulders. – I think there's a chance he's cheating on me with Melanie. –

-What? Oh my God. – Kim turns around in her sit to look at her friend. – Why didn't you tell me anything? –

-I was avoiding the truth. – the blonde says being honest about her feelings. – Our marriage hasn't been easy, you know that. But this… this feels like the last straw. –

-Are you sure? – Kim asks and Hailey shakes her head.

-I don't know. I think he has to work out things at the unit first. – she says knowing she is using work as an excuse. But to be honest, she is avoiding her husband.

-Well… whatever you need, I'm there. – Kim offers kindly.

-I know. Thank you for the patience. – Hailey says as she looks ahead. The baby moves inside her and for the first time, she misses Adam.

-I think you should talk to him. – Kim advises her after a moment of silence.

-Really? – Hailey asks her.

-If not for you, at least for your peace of mind. –

Kim's suggestions isn't half as bad, Hailey thinks.

* * *

-They are both on desk duty until the board clears them. – Hank says to his team. They know he is talking about Ruzek and Melanie. The boss takes off his jacket as he enters his office shutting the door.

-I don't know if it has to with anything, but Melanie stopped answering Will's calls. – Jay says looking at Hailey. Kim and Kevin are siting on Adam's desk, they are both looking at Jay.

-Did he mention if something happened between them? -Kim asks.

-Not really. He said she had been acting kind of strange, but that he really didn't know her that well to notice it. –

-Maybe one of us should reach out to her. – Hailey says, trying to see the bigger picture. – Not me of course, but Kevin? – she asks her husband's partner.

-She won't believe it's real. Last time I saw her I told her she should stay away from Adam. – he says shrugging his shoulders.

-I could try. – Antonio offers, standing from his desk. – She used to trust me. –

-Maybe it's best if we don't tell Voight. – Kim says and she is glad Al hasn't arrived yet. He wouldn't agree with this.

-Alright. – Antonio says.

* * *

Later that same day, Miller calls Hailey but she ignores him while sitting in her car waiting for Adam to arrive at his sister's house. Kate is at work and Sammy is at school, so is neutral territory for the couple to meet.

The blonde detective finally gathers the courage to get down and walk towards her sister's in law house.

She rings the doorbell but who greets her it's not the person she is expecting.

-What the hell are you doing here? – Hailey confronts her, losing her composure. She has honestly had enough of this girl and her constant presence in her marriage.

Melanie smirks, but doesn't answer, as Adam approaches the entrance.

-She dropped me off. You have our car. – Adam says looking at his wife. Selling his car and keeping hers when they had first gotten married hadn't been a problem, but it seems it has become one now.

Hailey glares at Adam, deciding to ignore Melanie. – Is she going to stay here while we talk? –

-Don't worry. I am leaving to meet Antonio. – Melanie says as she grabs her jacket and walks towards the entrance. – Hope you guys have a good talk. –

Hailey closes her eyes for a moment, trying to keep her cool but failing terribly. She opens them again to face Adam. He moves his hand, letting her in.

-What is it, Hailey? I thought you didn't want to see my face for a while. – Adam says as he follows her towards the living room. His wife takes a seat on the couch.

(Has her belly gotten bigger?)

-I am here to find out the truth. -she says, taking a deep breath. – There is no one else here. I am here as your wife, not as a cop. I can't testify against you. – Hailey says at last, because this is her last resort when it comes to him. – I want the whole truth. –

Adam doesn't take his eyes of her for a solid minute. It could be longer than that, she doesn't know. But the words that come out of his mouth as he looks away from her blue eyes are not what she expects.

-I have nothing to say. –

-Excuse me? – she asks, not believing what she is hearing.

-What I told you is what happened, Hailey. – he repeats.

-No, it's not. What the hell happened inside Crowe's house? Who killed Lilah? – she asks, naming the first questions that pop in her mind. – And most importantly, what is your deal with Melanie? –

He stays silent, and Hailey shakes her head as she stands up. – Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment, Adam? Do you have any idea what this freaking situation is doing to my nerves? –

-Your only job is to take care of the baby. – he says raising his eyes to look at her.

-That is your job too! Or what? Am I alone in this? – she yells at him.

-There is nothing going on with Melanie. – he finally says, but it does nothing to calm her nerves.

She cannot believe this.

-Screw you, Adam. I hope she is worth it. Because you're not only ruining you career, you are ruining our marriage… But you will not put my child in danger. I will not allow that. –

-Don't bring the baby into this. You were the one that pushed me away. – he says standing up as well.

-If you're not going to be honest with, at least be honest with someone else. – she says trying to keep the tears at bay. – Kevin, Jay, Kim… anyone. –

-Not Melanie, right? – his tone is bitter.

-Anyone. – she says, shrugging her shoulders as she starts to walk towards the exit. She almost expects him to stop her.

But he never does.

So, before she steps out of the house, she turns around to face Adam from his side.

 _-I am not pushing you away Adam, I am holding on for the both of us. For our child. But I need you to need me back… I need you to let me in._ -she whispers as she looks up at him. But he doesn't face her.

Hailey wipes away her tears with her shirt's sleeves and moves away.

This is it for her.

* * *

Hailey spends the first few minutes in her house after visiting Adam, crying on her bed.

She cries for the situation at work, she cries for herself, but she mostly cries because she cannot believe she lost so much in so little time.

The baby moves inside her, kicking her right side and she knows she can't stay like this for much longer. She has to move on, she has to get over this. The baby needs her.

The petite blonde sits up in her bed, wiping away her tears, trying to make sense of the situation.

A fight with Adam, even if it's the worst one in their relationship, won't change the way she handles herself. She is a cop first, and she will become a mom soon enough.

Someone knocks on her door and Jay's blue eyes look at her from the doorway.

-Kim is downstairs. She is making you some tea. – he says as he steps into the room.

-How did you know? – she asks him, fighting back some tears.

-I don't know, I had a feeling. -he says as he takes a seat at the end of the bed. – Kim used the spare key that you gave her. –

-You two have been spending time together lately. – Hailey says, half smiling. She must look like a crazy person.

-We have. I wanted to tell you, but things have been so good between her and I, that I don't know… -

-You don't want to ruin it. – Hailey finishes for him, and her partner nods. – Well, I am happy for the two of you. –

-Thanks, Hales. – Jay nods once as Kim enters the room.

-Here you go. – Kim passes a cup of steaming tea to Hailey and she smiles. It only takes her about 5 minutes after finishing it to fall asleep, and she feels safer knowing Kim and Jay are staying with her.

* * *

The following morning Hailey wakes up to the smell of fresh coffee. The baby kicks hard on her side and she sits up on her bed, opening her eyes.

She imagines Jay and Kim are downstairs, so a shower before meeting them might be a good idea. She must look worse than yesterday.

But the baby kicks again and she moves uncomfortable on her spot. -What is it with you today? – she whispers as she caresses her belly, but she still receives another kick on her side.

She frowns, trying to listen for sounds downstairs, but none come. She gets up from the bed, the baby finally still.

(Is she going crazy or was the baby trying to get her attention?)

Hailey comes down the stairs and a yell is drowned in her throat at what she finds.

Jay is lying unconscious on the floor, with Kim holding his head on her lap, she is sitting on the floor as Melanie points a gun at her, comfortably sitting on the couch.

The tears on Kim's face fall again, and her friend whispers an "I'm sorry".

-Don't be sorry, darling. We've been all waiting for our beautiful Hailey to wake up. And now it's time. – it's Ryan Walsh's voice on her ear and she is pretty sure she feels his gun on her back. The guy that had helped Baxter with the kidnappings is standing behind her. – Let's all welcome Hailey to this party. –

-What do you want? – Hailey whispers as she slowly turns around to face Walsh. He hasn't changed much and there is still malice in his look.

-What do I want? – Walsh asks back. – Oh darling, I want to do all sort of things to you. Your friends here are just a bonus. – he points his gun at her belly and she takes a deep breath, fighting back tears. – You and the baby are who I want. –

She has no words for this kind of evil. He is threatening what's most precious to her.

-But come on, have a sit. It's time for a story first. – Walsh says as he leads Hailey towards the couch to sit next to Melanie. – My love, would you like to begin? – he asks Melanie and Hailey turns around to face her.

Williamson is looking at her with a quiet smile on her face.

Nothing has ever scared Hailey more.


	15. Chapter 15

-I don't know if you read his file, but my brother was killed in a shooting, while he chased down some low life criminals. – Melanie starts to say as she moves her gun in her right hand. – But the tricky part is that the bullet that killed him didn't come from a criminal's gun. –

(Hailey cannot grasp the idea that it's Melanie holding a gun to her, Jay and Kim)

-Where did it come from, love? – Walsh asks her, still standing in the middle of the living room. His brown eyes shine with a sort of excitement.

-His partner's. – Melanie answers shrugging her shoulders. – Of course, the police buried that information so no one would find out. But I did. –

-How did you find out? – Ryan Walsh asks her and Hailey looks at Jay for a moment. The blood on Kim's jeans must be from his head and she worries for her partner.

-You told me. – Melanie says with a small smile on her lips. – You opened my eyes to the fraud that is Chicago PD. –

Hailey looks back at Melanie. She wants to ask a question, but keeps her mouth shut.

-Yes, indeed a police officer's bullet killed Melanie's brother. And it was the Chicago justice system the one that let the man that killed my good friend Baxter's son free. – Walsh adds as he takes a turn around the living room. – And guess who was the police officer to answer to the little's boy crime scene? – Kim and Hailey remain silent and Walsh speaks again. – I asked you a question, Hailey. –

-I don't know. – she says, swallowing. – It wasn't me. –

-Oh no, darling. It was your sweet husband. – he adds and Hailey shakes her head before speaking, but Walsh cuts her off. – He could have saved him. –

She wants to answer back, say that Adam wouldn't let a little boy die if he could something about it, none of them would, but slowly she is figuring out that they are dealing with two very disturbed individuals. Walsh and Melanie seem very mentally unstable and she doesn't want to upset them more.

-There are more people responsible for these crimes, but we needed to set examples with some of them. – Walsh explains and Hailey follows him with her eyes. – Your husband wasn't a main target, but when I saw you at the Grammer's… - he ends the sentence in a whisper as he locks eyes with her. – I can see why your husband fell for you. –

-He is not in love with her. – Melanie adds from her spot on the couch which earns her a glare from Kim. Her tone is full of bitterness.

-And how do you know this? – Walsh asks Melanie without moving from his spot in the middle of the living room.

-He told me. -Melanie says as she looks at Hailey. – He told me he's only with her because of the baby, and that as soon as he can he will leave her for me. –

The mom to be doesn't want to believe this, but she knows there is a chance it's true. But she cannot focus in this information right now.

 _She needs a plan, that's what she needs._

-We killed the son of the sergeant in charge of this case last night. They won't find him soon though. – Walsh shares this information with them, almost ignoring Melanie. He is so dismissive with her that Hailey wonders why she is helping him. – Your system is rotten, Detective Upton. And I am so sorry that you were caught in the middle of this… but your child? He is the child of a bad cop. Someone must pay for the lives lost. –

-How did you escape prison? – Hailey asks as she tries to buy them more time.

-Who told you I escaped? – his smile is supposed to be sweet, but it scares her to the core. – That was the amazing work from your justice system. The judge gave me bail. – Walsh approaches for a moment, almost reaching out to touch her hair but stops midway. – You should thank the judge for releasing me. You will meet your child today. -

Hailey tries to keep her tears at bay at hearing him, taking a deep breath. – Please… - she whispers. She's got nothing more to lose. She will beg for her baby's life until the end. She will fight with all she's got.

She looks at Kim for a moment, but her friend shakes her head.

Hailey can't wait for anyone to save her though. She has to try.

She moves pretty quickly for her advanced pregnancy, trying to remove Melanie's gun from her grip. The young officer stumbles and her gun falls against the carpet.

She expects retaliation from Walsh, but the kick she receives against her side almost knocks her out. The pain is so intense she ends up curled up on the floor.

Walsh doesn't stay still though, hitting her in the head with his gun. – Stay still darling, or I will have to be rough with you. – he whispers as he points his gun against her neck.

Hailey is hugging her baby bump as much as she can, curled up in the floor like a small child. She knows her child isn't moving. Kim's broken voice fills her ears.

-Please Hailey, do what they say. – her friend asks her and she knows she means well, but how can she go along with them? They are threatening to kill the most important thing in the world for her.

Not only she won't survive this, her child won't survive this.

 _(Her only instinct is to fight)_

With her eyes closed, she sees Adam's face behind the darkness.

Despite everything that has happened lately between them, she knows this will break him.

-I'm so sorry, darling. But it must be done. – Walsh says as he turns around to head towards the kitchen.

Laying against the floor, Hailey finally opens her eyes to look around her. Kim keeps holding Jay's head, he hasn't opened his eyes once.

-Kim, please. – Hailey whispers. – We have to try. Please. –

Her friend looks down at Jay. Kim kisses his forehead for a moment, and Hailey can't hear what she says to him, but she sits up to look towards the kitchen. Walsh hasn't come back yet, so she takes her chance.

She kneels against Melanie who is seated on the couch again, pointing her gun at Kim.

-Melanie, please. – Hailey takes advantage of the situation to talk to Williamson. – Please, I am begging you. Please, help us. My baby has nothing to do with this. – Hailey says, choking back sobs. – Please. I swear I will say you didn't have anything to do with this. – she grabs the woman's hand between her own.

Melanie blinks quickly, taking her hand away. – You're crazy. I would never help you. –

-I am begging you, please. – Hailey whispers kneeling in front of the young officer. – Please, save my baby. Please. I'll give Adam the divorce and let him be with you. -

Melanie is so focused on Hailey and her tears and promises, her eyes already filling with hope, that she sees at the last second the vase that Kim breaks over her head. Her gun fires by accident against the floor and Kim rans towards the gun to grab it, grabbing Hailey's hand with her other hand.

-You have to go. – Kim says already hearing Walsh's footsteps. – You have to go, run. – Kim says to her friend blinking back some tears. Her head is only focused in saving Hailey. She won't leave Jay, who is still unconscious.

But Walsh is too quick, firing his gun at Kim and hurting her over the shoulder from a distance.

-Drop the gun, Hailey! – Walsh yells pointing the gun at Kim again. Hailey had grabbed the gun after Kim fell against the floor, blood dropping from her shoulder quickly as she fell against the couch, next to Melanie's unconscious body.

Hailey turns around to face Walsh, he is pointing at her belly as he walks to stand in front of her. She drops her gun against the floor.

Blue eyes meet dark brown ones and fear runs through her entire body, paralyzing her.

-Lay down on the floor. – he says touching her bump with the gun.

-Please… - she begs again.

-Now. – His tone is deadly serious and she slowly lies against the mat.

-Please, I'll do whatever you want. Please… - she whispers, her tears running freely against her cheeks.

The knife shines against Walsh's hand and Hailey looks up at the ceiling, shaking her head. – Please, oh my God. Ryan, please, don't do this. –

He crouches down next to her, pulling her shirt up to reveal her belly's skin. – You should be happy, Hailey. Your baby will be born today. – he slowly moves the knife against her belly, in the most twisted way anyone could think of.

She closes her eyes. – I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so so sorry. – she feels the cold of the knife against her stomach and the blade cuts through her with a sharp pain.

Hailey expects more pain but two-gun shots surprise her and as she feels blood drop from her, she opens her eyes to look around her trying to figure out where the sounds are coming from.

-Hailey? – someone says and the blonde opens her eyes to search for her husband's voice. _Adam's here?_

-Adam? – she chokes back reaching out to him. Her voice is almost broken as she says his name.

-Oh my God. Are you ok? – he says crouching down next to her, Ryan Walsh's dead body to her right.

-Adam, you have to take me to the hospital… - she says as he grabs her face. He finally sees the blood on her stomach and it's enough to break him in that moment. He takes of his jacket quickly to put it against the cut to stop the blood. His eyes search for hers.

-Oh, my God. – he whispers, without being able to grasp the amount of blood coming out of Hailey's belly. – What do I do? – he asks her looking for her eyes. He can't focus on anything else other than her eyes.

-Call an ambulance, now, please. – she says, choking back sobs. – I'm so sorry, I tried to protect the baby… - her voice breaks as she squeezes Adam's hand. – I'm so sorry. –

Behind Adam, Kevin is already dialing for an ambulance as Antonio runs to check on Kim and Jay with Hank. Voight is already roaring orders.

-This is not your fault. – Adam says as he caresses her cheek with one hand. – Do you listen to me? This is not your fault. – he kisses her forehead. – Hank, where's the ambulance? – he asks with his lips against her cheek.

-2 minutes away. – Hank yells.

-You're going to be ok, do you listen to me? – he says, pressing his hand even more to the cut but the blood keeps pouring. Hailey is pale against his own skin.

She looks at him, trying to smile. – I love you, you know that? I know I haven't told you that lately, but I do love you. –

-Don't. – Adam cuts her of, he won't let her say goodbye. They will be fine. – Don't start with me, Hailey. –

-You have to know this. Even if you don't feel the same way for me, it's ok. It doesn't change anything. – she says smiling at him as she closes her eyes for a moment.

-Hailey stay with me. Don't you dare. – he says and Kevin grabs the jacket from Adam, taking his place as he holds the thing in place to keep her from bleeding out. – Hank, where is that ambo? – Adam yells one more time, fighting back tears. He cannot lose them.

With both of his hands free now, he grabs Hailey's face between them. – Hailey. –

She slowly opens her eyes and smiles one more at him. – _I love you_. – she says one more time.

-Don't. – he asks one more time, and Kevin and Antonio are holding back the tears at the scene. She cannot die like this. – Hailey! – Adam yells again but his wife's eyes don't open again.

 _Everything is black._


	16. Chapter 16

After the excruciating ride to the hospital when the ambulance finally arrived at their house, he is forced to let Dr. Rhodes take over with Natalie's help. They don't even ask him if he wants to witness the birth of their child, too focused on saving Hailey and the baby. Kevin and Antonio have to hold him so he doesn't follow them into the OR, but it's Al's voice which finally makes him stop.

-You gotta let them work, son. Come on. –

Adam ends up on the floor, against a wall as he hides his face between his bloody hands. His hands filled with Hailey's blood.

His wife's blood.

The surgery takes about two hours and the entire Intelligence team, with many more police officers, detectives and sergeants that know Hailey, they are all scattered around the hospital, waiting to hear the news.

Natalie's had the sense to change before walking out of the OR to talk to them. She doesn't want Adam to see any more blood, fully aware of what this means to him.

-Adam… - her voice is but a whisper and she keeps her eyes on him as he stands. Will is now standing next to her, while Al and Antonio are each on Adam's sides.

-You have a healthy baby son. – she smiles tenderly at the police officer and she can see the tears on Adam's eyes already pooling. This man has been in hell for the past two hours.

Adam's nod is almost imperceptible to everyone around him, but he doesn't remove his eyes from Natalie.

His silence speaks volumes. It's not that he doesn't care about his son, he does, he has loved that little boy since the first time Hailey told him they were pregnant again.

But he cannot function without his wife right now.

-Adam… - Will says, but Hank cuts him of from the side.

\- Just shoot, man. Please. – Hank's voice is still rough but a crack can be heard when he speaks.

-She's alive, yes. – Natalie finally says reaching out to grab Adam's shoulder. – But she lost a lot of blood, and we were very close to losing her for a while. -confused and broken eyes look at Natalie and she continues – She was in a really bad shape, but she's sleeping now. She needs rest. – the sweet Dr. Manning squeezes Adam's shoulder and he lets a breath out that everyone around him replicates, the tears running freely down his cheeks now.

–Can I see them? – he asks with a broken voice, and it's Will who answers.

-The baby is in the NICU at the moment, just as a precaution but we will bring you to him. You can visit Hailey after that. -

Adam nods, running his hand through his face, turning around to look for his friends.

-You're fine, man. You're fine. – Kevin says as he hugs him, tapping his back. – You're good. You go and see the little man and we'll check on Jay and Kim, alright? –

Adam nods, looking at Hank for a moment. Voight grabs his face between his hands and nods once before exiting the waiting room, Al behind him.

Taking a deep breath, Adam follows the nurse that's been waiting for him after Natalie and Will left the room. After leading him to the NICU, she's kind enough to give him hospital scrubs so he can change to visit his son.

-Over here, officer. – she tells him after he's cleaned his hands and he follows suit. – Here he is. He seems to be breathing normally and everything seems in place. Quite an accomplishment for a 27 weeks old baby. We are just making sure his lungs are strong enough and he'll be ready to go with you. -she says nicely keeping her eyes on that little bundle of human she calls his son. – We didn't have a name for him, so he's baby Upton-Ruzek for now. –she adds.

Adam nods with his eyes still fixated on his son. – That sounds about right. Your momma will name you when she wakes up. – he whispers reaching out to touch the screen that separates the baby from him.

-Be patient, officer Ruzek. It'll be worth it. – she assures him before leaving him with the baby.

Adam Ruzek is a father. Not even he can believe it.

* * *

He stays with the baby for about half an hour in which his son looks around him and keeps moving. He never cries though. He's an awe of that.

Until he remembers the woman that brought him into the world and he gets moving.

-Be strong, bud. I'll be back soon. – he says with his hand over the screen.

The sight that awaits him in Hailey's room is not nearly as nice as the one where he met his son for the first time.

They were kind enough to give her a corner in the room where she can have at least a little bit of privacy, but Adam doesn't register that fact.

He's too busy looking at the unconscious woman on the bed.

It takes him a good minute to reach her side. He's not used to this sight. Hailey is always moving, always doing something, always talking, and she's so still right now, so quiet, he has a hard time associating his Hailey with this woman on the bed.

He grabs a chair, pulling it next to her side. His thoughts are a mess, and he can't believe he risked her life over a case. He will never forgive himself for that, he thinks as he takes a seat next to her, reaching out to grab Hailey's hand.

Adam hides his face in her hand, begging to a God he hasn't spoken to in a while for his wife to be ok.

He remains there for the rest of the afternoon until Natalie comes to get him. The baby will be released from the NICU tomorrow and the hospital will keep him in the nursery while Hailey gets better.

-But you need to spend time with him, Adam. I know it's hard, but the first few days for a baby are really important. -Natalie is kind enough not to mention that its bad enough that the baby doesn't have his mom, he can't afford to lose his dad.

He nods his acceptance before taking his place next to Hailey again.

-You heard that? I'll stay with him while you get some rest. – he says to Hailey grabbing her hand again. – But he needs his mom, you got that? –

* * *

Day two is harder and easier than the previous one, if there's a way that's even possible. His son is released from the NICU and put into the nursery, where Adam can spend a lot of time with him. Bob and Kate Ruzek come to meet the new member of the family and it reminds Adam that he hasn't called Hailey's parents. Maybe he'll ask Kevin to try them. He and Hailey's dad don't exactly have the best relationship, considering his past behavior regarding his family.

-Have you thought of a name? – Kate asks him as she holds her nephew in her arms, Bob lingering behind her. They cannot get enough of the newest Ruzek.

-Not yet. – Adam says sitting on a chair near a window.

His sister's kind eyes find his and she smiles at him. – It's ok. I'm sure you guys will come up with a good one. –

-Adam? – it's Natalie calling him from the door and he nods at her. – Can I borrow you for a minute? –

He stands up before saying. – You guys will stay for a while? –

His dad nods at him. – We'll be here. –

And with that final answer, Adam follows Natalie outside.

Like he guessed, the news is not good.

-Hailey has an infection, Adam. – she says quickly, as if she were ripping of a band-aid. – We have to get her to surgery now. –

-What? What do you mean she has an infection? How could that happen? –

-It can happen with a surgery of this kind, or even in the intensive care unit, Adam. It's always a possibility. Always a risk. – Natalie says honestly. – Ava will perform a surgery now, Connor will assist her. –

-Natalie…. – Adam warns her, he can't even voice his thoughts at the moment.

-You should spend time with your son. – she says as if she can sense that the baby is the only thing anchoring him to this reality without Hailey. – I'll come and get you when we have some news. –

When he comes back to the nursery, he can hear his son crying and Kate moving around to try and calm him down.

-Adam? – Kate asks him and he immediately reaches out to hold his son.

The baby looks at him and Adam is amazed at how much his eyes look like Hailey's. Blue meets brown and Adam kisses his forehead before giving the bad news to his family.

The surgery takes about three hours and only Bob stays with him, since Kate has to go and pick up Sammy. He promises to keep her posted about Hailey. After she leaves, Adam and his dad leave the baby with a nurse so she can feed him while they head towards the waiting room in the surgery floor.

Al and Voight are waiting for them there, and Adam hugs his colleagues with a light smile on his face.

-Thanks for being here. – he says, choosing to remain standing.

-We were downstairs checking on Kim and Jay when Will stopped by and told us about Hailey. – Voight explains as he takes his seat again.

-How are they? – he asks about his colleagues.

-Kim's already been discharged. Jay will get to go home in a couple of days. He got a though blow to the head. – Al explains keeping his eyes on Adam while he speaks.

He hasn't spoken about the case to anyone, he hasn't asked about Melanie, about Walsh or anything regarding what happened at Hailey's house two days ago. He knows Hank will tell him if it's something he needs to know, but he won't ask anything for the time being. Adam can't handle anything else right now.

-Officer Ruzek. – it's a different voice than Natalie's this time and Adam thinks he recognizes that blonde surgeon the pediatrician told him about. – May I speak with you privately? –

Ruzek nods in silence as he follows the doctor outside the room.

-First of all, I want to tell that your wife's surgery went well. She's in the ICU at the moment. – Ava tells him as softly as she can, but he can tell she's keeping information from him. –

-But? – he says knowing a bad sign when he sees one.

-Well, she lost a lot of blood and we were forced to perform a hysterectomy on her to keep her alive. – Ava says reaching out to touch his shoulder in what she tries is a comforting manner.

\- Hysterectomy? Is that what…? – his voice breaks as he tries to speak.

-Yes, we had to remove her uterus. I am very sorry Officer Ruzek, but it was that or your wife's life. – she says.

He nods, without knowing how to handle this news right now. He doesn't care that they had to remove it, he would never care as long as he has her with him. But he knows it will be a though thing to handle for Hailey.

At least she will be alive to handle it, he thinks.

-Thank you. Can I see her now? – he asks and Ava nods.

* * *

Days three and four at Chicago Med are quiet days. Adam splits his time between the nursery with his son and the ICU where his wife rests as she gains her strength.

It's hard seeing her like that for so long, but her doctors assure him she's getting better. Her vitals are stronger and she will wake up any time soon.

Adam finds comfort in their kind words as he does when his son looks at him.

-He's a handsome fella. – Kim says on the fifth day as she and Jay visit Adam as he rocks his son to sleep.

-Thanks, Kim. – he smiles as she sits next to Jay. – How are you guys doing? –

-I'm fine. – Kim says smiling and she looks down at Halstead who nods as well. – They are discharging him today.

-I am glad guys. – Adam says smiling in all honesty for his friends. It's obvious that there's something more than friendship between them and he is thankful they found happiness in each other.

-Has there been changes? – Jay asks speaking for the first time. It's clear it's hard for him, knowing Hailey is in that hospital bed and he couldn't do anything to help her and Kim when they needed him the most.

-Not yet, man. But she'll be with us in no time. – it's his way of telling him he doesn't blame him. He knows Jay would die for Hailey in a heartbeat.

-If you need help, with anything, let us know. – Kim tells him as she approaches him. She looks at Adam until she looks down at the small baby. Hailey's eyes look at her and Kim smiles. – Be good, sweet boy. – she kisses the baby's forehead before moving towards Jay once more. She reaches out to grab his hand before looking at Adam again. – Seriously. Call us if anything comes up. –

Adam nods once and watches them leave in silence, alone with his son for the first time in the day. His family, his friends and colleagues have been going and leaving all day long, and he could never thank them enough.

-Hey bud. – he says as the baby looks at him in silence, moving his small hands. – Want to go see mama? – he asks him and he knows his son can't answer him, but maybe it'll be good for both of them.

Adam gets up from the chair he is sitting down and looks for the nurse in charge of the nursery with his son in his arms. – Excuse me? I know he can't enter the ICU, but is there a way we can go to that floor and he can see his mom from a distance? –

The nurse smiles at him. – Let me call and ask, Officer. – she says as she moves to grab the phone. It takes her a few seconds and she is back in no time. – We can put a mask on him and you have to be back in five minutes. – she says as she slowly and carefully puts a mask over his son's nose and mouth. The baby looks curiously at Adam but he remains quiet.

-Thank you. We'll be back soon. – he says as his son moves in his arm while he walks towards the elevator.

-You are going to see mama, bud. Don't go falling in love with her, alright? She already has a husband. -he jokes as he gets down on the ICU floor walking towards his destination. The ICU has glass doors and walls which makes it easier to see inside but he cannot see Hailey in her bed when he reaches the spot.

Panic rises through him and he swallows quickly, turning around to find a nurse walking the hallway. – Miss? Hailey Upton, she was on this bed right here. Where is she? – he asks in fear and the nurse looks at him confused until she nods at last.

-Come with me. – she says not leaving much room for questions, so he follows suit with his son in his arms.

When they reach another floor, he finally takes away the mask from his son's face and the baby moves his mouth. Adam guesses he must be hungry.

-Excuse me? Where are we? – Adam asks the nurse who finally opens a door to a room.

-We tried to find you a couple of hours ago but we couldn't reach you. -she explains and he wants to tell her everyone knows that if he's not with Hailey, he's at the nursery, but he doesn't bother because the most beautiful sight he could ever expect is waiting for him in that room.

She is sitting on the bed, laying back against a few pillows while Dr. Rhodes speaks with her. She has a cup of water on her hand, which drops against the floor as she notices him. As she notices him with her son.

-Adam? – her voice is hoarse and it doesn't sound like her, but that's her.

That's Hailey.


	17. Chapter 17

Time seems to slow down after he takes his first step into the room.

The fact he doesn't drop his son as he almost runs towards Hailey's bed must be an instinctive reaction.

-I'll let you guys be alone for a while. Remember Hailey be patient. – Dr. Rhodes says as he exits the room, leaving the three of them alone for the first time.

-Is that…? – her question dies on her lips as he finally shows their son to her. He carefully places the baby in her waiting arms and Hailey can almost hear how all the pieces fit together. This what she's been waiting for all of those months.

Her soon looks at her and she almost seems to beam at the sight of him. Her voice is lost for a moment while she looks at him, Adam sitting down next to her on the bed.

The blonde detective looks up at her husband and she smiles sweetly at him as she holds her son's tiny hand with her fingers. – Hi. – she says in nothing but a whisper and she can see as his eyes shine looking at her.

-Hi. – Adam whispers back as he puts his hands on both of her cheeks, cupping her face. – Hi, my love. – he says as he kisses her lips softly and then kisses their son's forehead, leaning back. – We've been waiting for you. – he adds.

Hailey nods once at him, looking back at their son. – Dr. Rhodes says I've been out for five days. –

Adam nods, caressing her cheek with one of his hands. – Yeah. Five long days. –

Hailey wipes some tears that have fallen from her eyes while holding the baby. – What happened? – she asks as their son quietly closes his eyes, as if he can feel that's he's safe right there. That there's no better place in the world for him that his mom's arms.

-What's the last thing you remember? – Adam asks thoughtfully, trying to be patient. He doesn't want to stress her.

-I remember Walsh… - she says shaking her head once, trying to remember. Her memory is more than foggy at the moment. – He was at the house. – she says as they hear a knock in the room and Ava comes in. –

-Hailey! Dr. Rhodes told me the good news. I am glad to see you are with us again. – the surgeon says as she stands in front of the couple and their newborn son. – Connor says he's done a check up on you. How are you feeling? –

Hailey looks surprised between the doctor and her husband, but she finally nods. – I feel fine. Quite sored and like I've been asleep for a long time. My body feels kinda strange. – Hailey says being honest.

-That's quite normal. -Ava says as she nods. – Have you tried standing up? –

-Not yet. –

-That's good. We'll try tomorrow, ok? I'll come here myself. -the blonde doctor says and Hailey can finally see some kindness in her tone. – In the meantime, I want you to rely on our team of nurses and on your husband, alright? –

-Ok… - Hailey says and she looks at her son for a moment before asking. – Should I… can I feed him? – she blushes as she asks but she assumes in her situation it's a normal question.

-I don't think there would be a problem with that. I'll have one of the OB nurses come up here to talk to you about it. -she offers.

-That would be good. – she looks down at her son so she misses the look that passes between Ava and Adam. He shakes his head at her and she nods, before moving back towards the door. – Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow Hailey. I'm really glad you're back. – she says before leaving and Hailey nods at her in silence, with a small smile. That's all she can manage right now. – Adam, if I could see you outside for a moment? – she doesn't wait for an answer before exiting the room.

Ruzek looks at his wife and he kisses her forehead before moving to follow Ava.

-You have to tell her. – Ava doesn't go around the subject, being straightforward. – She deserves to know. –

-Doc, she just woke up. Literally, from a coma. -he says trying to get her to understand.

-She has to know, Adam. She might not know exactly what happened to her, but she knows something is different. -Ava says in a warning tone. – Tell her, today. –

Adam takes a deep breath, finally nodding. – What about what happened before she was brought here? –

-I would go easy on that. She needs to focus on herself at the moment, on healing. She will have time to worry about the assholes who did this to her. – Ava says before turning around to leave.

Before entering the room, he texts Kate, letting her know Hailey is ok and asking her to let his team members know. He also asks her to give them some time before anyone visits them, knowing Hailey has a though road ahead of her. He goes back inside already regretting leaving them alone.

* * *

Hailey spends the afternoon learning how to feed her son with Adam looking from the side. The baby's eager to eat but he doesn't seem to know that relief is just in front of him. A sweet and kind nurse helps them and it takes a few tries and some cries but he finally finds his way and her breast seem to respond at last.

No one's told her how much it hurts at first, but when she finally sees his tiny face and the pleasure he gets from feeding, she slowly relaxes, looking up at the nurse.

-It's alright? – she asks in fear.

-Yes, my dear. He is fine. He will move away on his own when he's satisfied. – she says before nodding once more and exiting the room quietly.

Adam, who's been sitting on a chair, finally stands up to reach her side. He smiles at her as he touchers her shoulder.

-He's a glutton, isn't he? – he says in a whisper sitting near the bed next to his wife.

When the baby is fed and he has burped, it doesn't take him long to go to sleep. Adam places him on a crib next to Hailey's bed. She can't stop staring at him, but as she looks at her husband, she smiles at him.

-Have you thought of any names? – Hailey asks him. She hasn't brought up the case again, and he's thankful for that but Ava's words ring in his head.

And Hailey probably needs to know that the baby sleeping next to them is the only child they will have before naming him.

-I need to talk to you about something. – he says moving to sit in front of her, in the chair located next to her bed. He reaches out to grab one of her hands with both of his as he focuses his eyes on hers.

Hailey remains silent, waiting for him to continue.

-You know how happy and relieved I am that you are back with us. – he says kissing her knuckles, without knowing how to say his next words. – And no one's happier than me or our son, even if he doesn't know yet. –

-Adam, what's going on? – Hailey finally asks, already dreading the answer. Something can't be right.

-Well, you were in though shape and it was pretty hard for a while for the doctors to keep you alive. After our son was born, you caught an infection in the ICU and… - Adam's blinking back some tears and his voice cracks for a moment. But he has to be strong, strong enough for her. If she could go through the hell that she did and come out alive, the least he can do is be honest with her.

-I'm sorry, baby, but in the surgery, in order to save your life, the doctors had to remove your uterus. It was a life or death situation. -he whispers at last, standing up to kiss her forehead in a quick kiss.

Hailey squeezes his hand, and Adam sits on the bed. She's got tears in her eyes too, and she would be lying if she said this news don't hurt her. But as she looks at her son sleeping soundly on his crib and she turns her eyes to her husband who's looking at her with so much love and care she thinks she might explode; the blonde shakes her head. – Is one enough? – she asks him through a teary smile and Adam reaches out to touch her cheek, his heart breaking for her.

-One is all we need. – he says finally hugging her, bringing her into his arms. Hailey puts her chin over his should, breathing in. Adam and her son are all she needs.

* * *

It's hours later, must be around midnight when they are laying in Hailey's hospital bed, the baby tucked in Hailey's arms after waking up a few minutes ago. He doesn't seem to want anything else other than his mom's arms at the moment and Adam keeps his eyes on them, the silence surrounding them.

-Owen. – Hailey breaks the quietness as she speaks and Adam looks up at her.

-What? – he asks in a whisper.

-I don't remember much about my grandfather, only that he was very Greek, very loud and that he had the exact same eyes this little dude does. – she says finally looking at Adam. – Owen, I think it means something like, well born or something like that. -she is smiling as she speaks and Adam's has never seen a sweeter sight on his life. – What do you think? –

-I think it's perfect, Hales. – he agrees with her, now looking over at the baby. – Owen Upton Ruzek. Fits him, right? –


	18. Chapter 18

Ava and Connor finally discharge Hailey on a rare warm and sunny day in Chicago. She's restless to get home and even though she has a long recovery ahead of her, she's almost excited to begin. Her son seems to agree with her.

Her family, Adam's family, their colleagues from the 21st and many more friends have been to the hospital to visit them and Hailey will never stop being grateful for having so many people caring about the three of them.

Kim and Jay were kind enough to prepare the nursery at home and when the Ruzeks arrive at their house after so many days away, it feels like they never left. Hailey expects to feel fear or anxiety after arriving to the place where her worst nightmare took place, but her home is still her home. She will not let Walsh or Melanie or anyone else banish her from her own house.

-You ok there? – Adam asks as he looks at her standing in front of the living room, holding little Owen in his arms.

She nods walking back slowly to them and she stands on her tiptoes to kiss her husband. – Yes. – she assures him.

Adam nods, reaching out to hug her by the waist.

-Want me to put him down and then we can eat something? – he asks and Hailey looks at her son on his father's arms. Blue meets blue and she smiles sweetly at him. Any doubts she could have had about feeling love for her child or connecting with him are long gone. For some strange and unknown reason to her, they seem to know each other since forever.

Hailey looks up at Adam and nods. – I'll see what we have on the fridge. – she kisses Owen's temple and heads towards the kitchen.

Apparently, Kim and Jay not only prepared the nursery, but they also stocked the fridge. She's not that hungry but the O.B. was clear with her. What she eats, goes to feed her son so she prepares two steaks with salad, something quick and good for both her and Adam.

-He wasn't crying or anything but he kept looking at me. – he says as he helps Hailey serve the food. – Here or the couch? – he asks and she points towards the breakfast counter. – Alright. –

They seem to fall in the domestic side of their lives quite easily. It's like they've always done this and they enjoy it.

But the stuff they haven't talked about still hangs over their heads.

Adam has spoken with Voight, he's been interviewed by Internal Affairs and thankfully, his case is cleared.

But Hailey still doesn't know the whole truth and if they are going to move on, it's time for some harsh facts.

-This was good, babe. – he says as he stands up to do the dishes.

Haiely smiles at him and nods without saying anything.

-You know, Kate offered to stop by tomorrow to watch Owen. – he says after a few minutes. He finishes up the dishes and as he dries his hands with a towel, he turns around to face his wife.

Hailey looks at him with a question in her eyes. – Why? Are we going somewhere? –

-Well, I wanted to explain all that happened to you and I figured our house wasn't the place to do that. – he tries to explain his plan the best he can. He doesn't want to force her.

Considering everything that has happened, her recovery and her son have been her top priority, grabbing all of her attention. But Adam is right. It's time for some harsh truths.

* * *

They leave a fed and happy Owen on the arms of her aunt Kate, with Bob and little Sammy keeping them company. Hailey can already see the bond that joins her son with his extended family and she's happy with how things are going.

Adam drives them to an office located downtown. It's a nice place, it has a river view and the sun filters through the windows.

-What is this place? – Hailey asks, keeping her hands in her jacket's pockets.

-Kim has a friend that uses this place as an office. It's Saturday so it's free today. – he says taking of his jacket and leaving it over a chair. – You want something to drink? – he asks as her turns around to look over the small kitchenette.

-Water. – she says imitating him and removing her jacket. She's wearing jeans today, going back to her usual clothes. She takes a seat on the couch as Adam walks back to her, taking a seat opposite her, on a chair.

-Here. – he says leaving two glasses of water over the small table.

-Thanks. – Hailey says and she doesn't know why she feels so formal all of the sudden. She looks around the place once more and finally lands her eyes on Adam. – So… -

-So… - he smiles at her, and Hailey smiles back. -You ready? – he asks and her stomach turns in knots, but she nods in silence. – Alright. – Adam takes a deep breath and looks up at her before starting. – So, you remember that you and I were having problems? –

-Yes. – she says nodding once.

-After Lilah was found dead, Crowe's girlfriend, remember? I started to suspect Melanie was hiding information from me. Lilah was found on Wednesday night, and Melanie spent most of that time with Crowe in his office. After she got out, she told me she was working him, trying to get him to trust her. But something seemed off. – he explains and Hailey nods, eager to hear the whole story, showing some light into some of the darkest days. – I called Hank and explained the situation to him. He told me he would get Jay to investigate Melanie but that I needed to play the situation close to the vest. That meant not telling you. – he says playing with his wedding ring for a moment.

-Did you find something? – she asks, not even bothered by Hank's suggestion. It was what any good sergeant would have ordered. Personal relationships had no order in their work lives.

-That night I looked at her phone and I found a bunch of calls between her and Crowe. I was going to confront her about it the following day but she left before I woke up. – Adam explains before taking a sip of his glass of water. – I called Hank and told him about it and he told me I needed to pull both of us from the operation, he was calling it off. - he continues.

-That was the night Crowe was killed. – Hailey adds and her husband nods.

-I texted her I needed to see her, some family emergency bullshit, just an excuse to get us both out. And she said I could pick her up from Crowe's house. – he adds looking down for a moment, the memories flashing before his eyes. He looks up at her when he says. – What I found when I got there, you know that. I told the truth. -Hailey nods at him, remembering his statement about Melanie being almost raped by Crowe and he had shot him to stop him. She also remembers he said to Jay and Hank that he hadn't seen any sign of assault until Melanie yelled "Rape!" and Crowe hit her.

-That was the moment I lost you. – she says remembering the hard and quiet days at home when he got back from that operation.

-I'm sorry… - he tries to say but Hailey is quick to interrupt him.

-Please, just stick to the facts. – the blonde asks him.

Adam nods. It's actually the least he can do for her.

-Hank asked me to keep working undercover with Melanie to figure out her involvement in all of this. We were certain she was involved. –

-How? – Hailey asks, confused.

-We didn't know at the time, but apparently Crowe was someone Ryan Walsh had a grudge against. – Adam says naming for the first time the guy who had almost killed her and her baby and had also hurt Jay and Kim that fateful day at her house. – She was doing a job for him, and the plus was to get me involved, get me to kill Crowe so I would lose my badge and do time. –

-Did anyone else know? About you being undercover. – she asks in a whisper, trying to make sense of his words.

-Only Hank and Al. We didn't want anyone else to be involved. – he says letting a breath out, knowing how unfair that was to her. – I thought I was protecting you. – he whispers keeping his eyes on his wife.

Hailey blinks back some tears, trying to remain focused. -When did you find out that Melanie was working with Walsh? – she asks.

-That morning. – he answers and she knows he is talking about the morning she almost died. The day her son almost died without even being born.

She nods once, trying to collect her thoughts. – How? –

-Melanie visited another prisoner in jail and that's how she got letters to Walsh. She used a wig, a different name… It took us some time. – Adam says, knowing she deserves the answers.

-So, she's been working him from the beginning. -she states.

-Yeah. Crowe knew her in a counselling group for families that have lost a loved one. He's been… almost grooming her for this. – he explains.

-Why did Walsh hold such a grudge against the Chicago P.D? – she asks frowning.

-Apparently, he had wanted to become a police officer. He failed the exam to get in three times. – Adam explains, trying to remember all the information they had gathered on Walsh. – He had to settle for being a security guard. –

Hailey remains silent for a moment, trying to let everything sink in.

She can sense Adam's tension from a distance so she stands up, heading towards the window. He's eager to speak but he's being respectful.

Hailey finally turns around to look at him, her arms at her sides. – You could have trusted me. –

-We couldn't tell anyone, Hales. When we learned how involved Melanie was, Hank wanted to keep it quiet but the Chief found out. He put the three of us on a gag order from his office. – he says and she can sense how hard the situation was for him.

-You were scared. – she says frowning.

-I was. Very. –

-So, you send Kim and Jay to me that night. -she says remembering the events of the previous night.

-Kim was already gonna go, I just got her to bring Jay along. – he says looking down.

-You were trying to protect us. -Hailey says walking a couple of steps towards him.

-We had no reason to believe they were going to target you. But I just… I had a bad feeling. – he whispers. – I had been texting back and forth with Kim and I knew something was wrong when she stopped answering. –

The blonde detective steps closer to her husband, sitting next to him on the couch. She carefully grabs his hand with her own and she smiles tenderly at him, as a tear rolls down her cheek. – We're fine, me and Owen. And you're fine. – she assures him because she feels this is more important than discussing Melanie or Walsh. – You saved us. – she whispers in the end.

-You should have never been in danger in the first place, babe. – he says, choking back a sob.

-You can't control that. You did your best, Adam. – she promises him as she holds him. Adam sinks his face into her neck, hugging her to him, breathing in her scent.

Hailey wraps her arms around him as he lets all of the anguish out. He's been so strong for the last few weeks and he needs to break down to build himself back up.

So, she holds her husband, as she hasn't been able in a long time. And she feels maybe there's a chance for them.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! First of all, I wanted to thank you all for your kind reviews for this story. You are the reason I managed to wrap it up.

I hope I can get inspired again in the near future so we can see each other again. I hope you are all well :)

Here it is, some final words for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Tiny hands touch Hailey's face and even before she opens her eyes, she is already smiling knowing the sight that awaits her. Blue meets blue as her son smiles goofily at her. His hair that looked blonde at first, making him look even more like Hailey, has taken a turn for a shade of brown and the Ruzek in him is coming out more and more each day.

-Hey, little man. -she says as she sits up on the bed, holding her son over her belly. The 11 months old baby looks at her as he reaches out to touch her face once more. -What's up? – she speaks to him and Owen replies back with some baby talk only her and Adam seem to understand.

Owen leans against her chest and she opens the buttons on her shirt to give him access so he can start his morning routine. He starts to feed, looking peacefully at her. She smiles down at her son, this is one of the favorite moments of her day.

Some time later, she places Owen against her shoulder as he burps when she gently pats his back. She then gets out of bed and moves towards the bathroom, to brush her teeth, toothbrush on one hand and baby on the other. She has long mastered the art of handling her son and other tasks at the same time.

She dresses herself first, as Owen looks at her from the bed, without taking his eyes of her, before Hailey grabs him to head into his room to change him out of his pajamas.

Usually Adam is there to help her with this morning routine, but he's working a lead with Kevin and Jay when the rest of the team has the day off considering it's a slow Sunday and they are all meeting later for Trudy's birthday at her house.

-You ready to go? – Hailey asks her son as he looks up at her. – We're going to meet Daddy and then we'll go to Trudy's birthday. Remember Trudy? -she asks him and he laughs at her. – Not the reaction I expected when I named Sergeant Platt. – she jokes as she holds him with one arm.

It takes her about half an hour to get the precinct and when she parks in front of the station, she can already see Adam walking up to them.

Adam Ruzek opens the door to his son and greets him. – Hey champ. You ready to party with your old aunts and uncles? – he asks and Owen laughs as he looks at his father before starting to play with his toy car once more and Adam closes his door to climb in the passenger seat of the car.

-Hey. – he smiles at his wife, before leaning closer to give her a peck on the lips. He carefully touches her cheek before sitting back on his seat and putting on his seatbelt.

-Hey. All good? – she asks as she starts the car.

-Yeah, Kevin's taking his own car. I offered a ride but he says he has a date later so he can risk another puking incident like the last time he rode with Owen. –

Hailey pulls the car away from the station as she smiles. – He can still puke him at Trudy's house. – she jokes but knowing it's a fact.

-True. – Adam says as he looks back at Owen for a moment. – How was your morning? –

-Well, we slept in and he woke me up about an hour ago. –

-So, he's just as lazy as me? -Adam jokes.

-More, I think. And I think he understood mom needed a break. – she says remembering the events of the previous weeks.

The trial against Melanie was finally over, and even though it took some time and a lot of struggles, Williamson was finally serving 20 years to life in a Chicago prison. She was forced to put up with almost all the charges considering Brian Walsh had been brain dead when they had found him at Hailey's house after Antonio had shot him when they burst in Hailey's house that fateful morning.

-You alright? – Adam asks because despite being the best year of their live since their son was born, he knows they both have had their struggles.

-Yeah. I am fine. – she assures him as she pulls their car on Trudy's block. – You got him? – she asks as she turns of the car and Adam nods at her. He gets out of the car and carefully grabs their son from his car seat. They have the stroller on the trunk but they know they will never put him there considering how many waiting arms they have in the uncles and aunts from their unit.

Hailey smiles as Trudy greets him already taking Owen away from Adam's arms. The usually serious sergeant has a soft spot for the youngest Ruzek and both Hailey and Adam appreciate the love their son gets from all of the team.

-Happy birthday, Sergeant. – Hailey says as she closes the door behind her. – This is for you. – she signals a bag she leaves on a table, showing Trudy her gift.

-Thank you, Upton. Come on in guys. -she says as she walks towards her backyard with the baby on her arms where the rest of the team is already talking and enjoying a warm day in the city.

Adam takes advantage of the situation grabbing Hailey's hand as they walk together. – You know the good part about this bunch of people eager to spend time with Owen? – he says against her ear as he squeezes her hand.

-What is it? – she plays along, humoring him.

-I can spend time with his hot mom. – he says as he kisses the top of her head and Hailey has to laugh at his words.

-Smart guy. – she says sliding her hand on his waist to hug him and stands on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

-Say "Ewwww, mom and dad"! – Jay jokes as they get out to the backyard and he is the one with Owen on his arms now. The baby starts to laugh right way.

-You picked the wrong baby, man. Someone loves PDA. – Adam says as Al passes him a beer. He's still got one of his arms around Hailey's shoulders.

They have a barbeque and everybody seems to be in a good mood. Antonio brought Eva and Al brought his wife. Kevin is hanging out with Jay and Kim, who have made their relationship public on the last month, even though Hank, who is sitting next to them, has known for far longer.

Hailey sits next to Kim and they are eager to catch up with each other considering Kim's been undercover for two weeks working a drug dealer.

-So, will you do it? – Hailey asks in a whisper as she holds her soda with one hand, looking at her friend.

-I don't know. Maybe it's too soon? – the brunette says as she shrugs her shoulders. – Living together tends to mess up with relationships. -

-You'll never know until you try it. – Hailey suggests. Kim and Jay seem to be good to each other and she thinks she's never seemed them happier than in the last year.

-I'm thinking about it. – she says at last as they both see Adam approach with Owen on his arms.

-Someone just woke up and doesn't seem to like me very much. – he says looking defeated. Owen is usually good with anyone at any times, except for when he wakes up. He usually stands Adam when Hailey is not in the house, but truly, his mom's arms are all he wants when he opens his eyes again after a nap.

The baby is quick to cuddle in her arms as Adam places him there, sitting next to his wife.

-You guys want dessert? I brought a cake from Alessandro's. – the brunette says as she looks kindly to the baby.

-Yes, please. – Adam answers and Hailey nods at her friend before she walks away from them into the house.

Owen keeps his eyes on his mom's face as he plays with her hair. He is quiet and Adam gives him another half an hour until he's ready for other human contact that isn't Hailey.

-You alright? – Adam asks her as he caresses her free hand.

Hailey nods looking around her for a moment, surrounded by her team, her friends and her family. She looks down at Owen, and kisses the top of his head, before returning her blue eyes to Adam. – Never better. – she assures him. All the struggles that have gone and she is sure that there is more to come, she knows they are worth it if she has these people by her side.


End file.
